When Dreams Become Reality
by XBgamer94
Summary: Jane and Maura both love each other, but are afraid the other doesn't feel the same. Rizzles? Maybe... Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. I am in now way profiting from this. It's just for fun. The only thing that belongs to me is this story.**

**I had a dream a couple years ago not long after the Season 1 finale. It was very distinct and I will never forget it. So I thought hard and wrote story leading up to what happened in the dream and also what happens as a result. This is not only my first fanfiction ever, but also my first written piece of anything. The occasional paper in high school yeah but that doesn't count and it's been a few years. So please be nice. **

**Be warned, I ship Rizzles. Maybe that's why you're here. I like the men they've hooked up with on the show, and am happy if Jane and Maura never do. It's still a great show and I'll always love it no matter what. That won't stop me from letting my dangerous imagination run wild with the characters in my story. **

**Before I begin I just wanna thank the lovely and extremely talented fellow fanfic author "DariaLovesRizzles" Your support and encouragement gave me the final push I needed. **

**You should all check their fanfics, they're amazing! **

**Sorry for the long intro, now onto the story**!

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 1

There's always one case that stays with a cop forever. Jane Rizzoli already had several of those that will haunt her. But she is strong. She has a loving family and two amazing partners. Most of all, she has Maura. The love of her life. Her soulmate. She declined Casey's proposal because she knew in her heart she didn't truly love him. At first he thought it was their love of their careers, but then he realized it was a different love all together. They split amicably. Casey cared for Jane but not as much as he thought he should. His life was with the Army. So they said goodbye and he wished Jane luck with Maura and left for Afghanistan. That was 6 months ago.

Jane still didn't want to admit her feelings of course. She knew Maura was straight. All the dates with men Maura went on, how she pursued Giovanni for the sole purpose of sex. What more proof did Jane need than that? Though she wants more than anything to be with Maura, she couldn't risk their friendship. It would destroy her if she lost Maura. She almost did after the big blowout at the warehouse. She swore she'd never do anything to jeopardize their friendship again. So the detective stayed silent. It wasn't all bad, though. Jane still had Sunday dinners, movie nights, morning runs, yoga, and hanging out at the Dirty Robber with Maura.

Tonight it was Maura's turn to pick the movie. Jane figured the honey blonde would pick some boring documentary, when in fact, Maura surprised her with a horror movie. Just when she thought she couldn't love her any more... With their take out food, wine and beer, they started watching.

"I don't get it. How could he still be alive? I thought the he was killed in the first or second movie, isn't he supposed to be an ordinary flesh and blood human being?" Maura asked.

Smirking, Jane knew the unrealistic part of the movie would bug her eventually "He was at one point. But ya gotta remember it's just a movie. If things were realistic, there wouldn't be a dozen sequels!"

"Maybe so. It is a very suspenseful film."

"See, I knew you liked my movies!" Jane said smugly.

"Yes, and I know you _love_ my documentaries!" The ME playfully smiled as she finished her glass of wine. She got up to get more and took Jane's empty beer bottle to the kitchen as Jane paused the movie.

"Oh yes. I sure do. I was actually surprised you picked my type of movie tonight... I was kinda looking forward to processes of surgery or whatever." Of course this remark was dripping with sarcasm. A trait which would annoy most but something Maura adored. She loved that side of Jane.

Maura walked back over to her couch with her glass refilled & a new bottle of beer for Jane. They finished the movie not much longer after that. With empty cartons thrown away and leftovers put in the fridge, they both settled comfortably on the couch with their drinks.

The two talked for an hour and they both eventually dozed off, snuggled close.

Jane started stirring after a little while and realized Maura was on top of her. She didn't want to wake her but at the same time she knew this was wrong. Before she had time to decide anything, Maura slowly came to. She looked into the brunette's eyes with so much intensity. It was in that moment Jane knew Maura wanted her just as much. They started to slowly lean into each other and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet but short lived, for Jane's phone rang loud. They broke apart and stared nervously at each other while the phone continued to ring. Eventually Maura scooted off of Jane to allow her to answer.

"Rizzoli." The detective looked at Maura as she listened to Frost on the other end. Maura wasn't looking at Jane, though she could feel her staring.

"Yeah she's with me... Ok, we'll be right there." The phone shut.

Neither knew what to say as they got ready. The two got in their own cars, feeling it would be too much to be in the same. Both were afraid of what the other might say. That what happened was a mistake.

'Fuck! Way to go Rizzoli... You kiss the woman you love and don't say a damn thing.' Jane was loudly berating herself in the car. She drove way above the speed limit. Sirens blasting. Even though there was a body and it wasn't going anywhere. Considerably far behind, due to the fact Maura obeyed the speed limit, she was also talking to herself. Minus the obscenities of course. "Of all the stupid things I've done in my life! Now she's had time to think before we could even talk. I've scared her off! Why didn't I say something before I left?! I should've told her how I felt or at the very least, reassure her that we can still be friends. Damn."

The two continued the verbal assault on themselves until they each arrived at the crime scene. Frost went to greet Jane until he saw her pissed off facial expression.

_Oh no..._ He thought.

You don't wanna deal with an angry Jane Rizzoli. She seemed to visibly calm down after a moment, realizing she shouldn't take her mood out on him. It's not his fault she fucked up. She have him a weak smile and said "What do we got?"

He knew something was wrong but didn't wanna press her. They're pretty close, she'll talk when or if she's ready. Silently thanking him for avoiding the subject, Jane approached the body.

"Dog got off the leash and the owner chased after it and discovered the body. White female. Looks like early twenties. No ID. Cause of death is a gunshot wound to the head." Frost stated.

"You know we can't conclusively say that until I've done a full autopsy, Detective Frost." Jane didn't even hear Maura's distinctive clicking of her heels and turned to see her. Jane must really be out of it. Not only did she miss the sound of her car pulling up, she missed the sound of her heels, something she loved that was just so Maura.

"Sorry Doc." He said with a grin. It was obvious how the young woman died, but he still played along.

Meanwhile, Jane just stood there. Zoned out and not focusing on anything. Korsak, who had only just arrived, immediately noticed how withdrawn Jane was. He snapped her out of her daze "Jane, you alright there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine, Korsak. Just a little tired, didn't stop for coffee."

This interaction did not go unnoticed by the Medical Examiner, who was kneeling over the body.

_'Now I've really done it. I've upset her so much she can't focus. I need to fix this later, back in the morgue. Surely she won't avoid me entirely while there's a new case.'_ Maura hid her worry well and continued working.

Jane was in full detective mode now. She walked over to Maura, bracing herself for whatever may come.

"Can you tell me anything about the victim, Maur?"

"She appears to be in her early twenties. Apart from the gunshot to the back of the head, there is a significant amount of injuries all over her body. The varying degrees of bruising suggest she was tortured, most likely over a long period of time. Her abdomen is showing an odd color of bruising... I'll need to run tests of course back at the lab."

"How long has she been dead?"

"Rigor hasn't set in yet, her body is faintly warm... Around 3 to 4 hours."

Jane nodded her head and talked with her partners for a bit, before heading back to the station shortly after. Maura sighed inwardly as she saw Jane leave. There was still so much more to say.

_'Should I immediately broach the subject and dive right in? Or should I ease into it to avoid scaring her more than I already have?'_

She shook the thoughts from her head... for now.

And with that the crime scene was fully processed and everything was sent back to the lab.

* * *

**So should I continue? I have several chapters planned, tons of stuff happens. They might be a bit short, but with how I wrote it, there are quite a few cliffhangers. Just because they're short doesn't mean you won't get updates frequently. I'll try and post one every day, or at least every other day. Even one review will make my day! Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around! :)**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. I am in now way profiting from this. It's just for fun. The only thing that belongs to me is this story.**

**Wow, thank you so much guys! I really appreciate the follows and kind reviews. I probably would've continued anyway, just to piss off some haters. Doesn't matter if every review from here on out is bad, the ones I got so far were amazing. They're definitely gonna keep me going. I couldn't resist posting the second chapter (in less than 10 hours of posting the first!)... You guys made me extremely happy. Maybe I'll post the third tomorrow. Reviews are fast becoming an addiction. If you like this, you should check out my other fanfic, Payback. It's a Halloween one shot. Hope you like!**

**This one is a bit longer than the first chapter. I don't have that beta thing, so if there's any mistakes, which there probably are, they're are all mine.**

**Now let's see if these two will admit their damn feelings already!**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 2

Maura was performing the autopsy a little while later when she heard her doors open. She briefly stiffened, turning around wasn't necessary to know it was Jane.

"Hey."

"Jane."

Maura smiled at her best friend, hoping that would ease the tension. Jane immediately smiled back. There was still awkwardness, they both knew things needed to be said. They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever when Jane finally spoke.

"So... Anything new?" She chuckled lightly. You could tell she was nervous.

"I'm actually waiting on some results, they should be ready soon. I was going to catch up on some paper work in my office. Though there isn't much to do, it can wait if you want to... talk" Maura flinched ever so slightly hoping this didn't freak her out.

Jane remained calm. She knew this moment had to come sooner or later. She smiled softly and nodded. They both walked into Maura's office and the ME closed the door behind them.

"Maur -" Jane started

"Jane..." She began nervously.

"I'm so sorry" they said at the same time.

They both had puzzled looks on their faces and laughed a little.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I kissed you! I mean... I've always wanted to. It's just... I understand if you don't want to be with me, but please say we can get past this and we can remain friends." Maura spoke as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Jane approached Maura. Newfound courage had appeared once she saw Maura almost cry. She set aside whatever she felt in that moment. Fears locked away. The brunette went to hold Maura in a tight embrace.

"Ya know, I kissed you too. Wouldn't mind doing that again." Jane whispered. Subtly making a long awaited move.

It took Maura a second to comprehend Jane's words. She looked up at those chocolate eyes with hesitancy. She looked back and forth between Jane's eyes and lips. Unsure how to proceed.

"You don't have to just look ya know. Geez, I thought I was stubborn!" Jane teased lightly. Any tension vanished as Jane closed the distance between their lips. She gently kissed Maura for a few seconds but broke away and leaned her forehead against Maura's.

They looked into each other's eyes. Maura was shocked but completely happy. The love and adoration in Jane's eyes were all Maura needed. She pulled Jane into a more passionate kiss. The detective felt the ME's hands grasp the back of her neck. Things were getting quickly heated. Jane's hands wandered past Maura's waist and down lower. They reluctantly broke apart for air. Both of their hands remained where they were. They smiled at each other.

"Wow... Jane that was.."

Putting on a face of pretend shock, Jane quietly and very sarcastically said "Dr. Isles, are we at a loss for words?! No Google talk at all?"

"I don't believe so..." She smirked.

"Maur, about this morning."

"Yes?" She questioned, her voice full of concern and worry.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time. I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way and when we kissed this morning, I thought afterwords you were scared and were going to tell me it was a mistake. I left without talking to you. Telling you how I feel and what this all means. I don't want this as a one time thing, I've wanted this... _You_. For a long time. I know we aren't even a couple or if we ever will be, but I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met."

At this point Maura had a steady stream of tears down her face. Jane thought Maura was crying because she didn't love her back. The honey blonde proved her wrong by kissing her once again.

"Jane, I love you. The whole day I was terrified I scared you off as well. I never said how I felt because I didn't think you could ever want me as more than a friend."

"It seems we lack communication."

They both laughed, still in each other's arms. Just they started to lean into each other for another intoxicating kiss, Susie Chang knocked at the door.

"Dr. Isles, the lab results are-" Susie saw the two holding each other. Both women had a fear about how the other would react to getting caught. They may have professed their love to each other, all of two seconds ago, but were they ready to tell others? When neither woman made an effort to move, they just stared at each other with their mouths open, trying to think of something to say. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just... Uh, leave the folder on the table." Susie said as she hurried out of the room, clearly embarrassed. She was happy of course the two finally admitted their feelings to each other. Everyone knew those two belonged together.

"Maur? Are you ok with what just happened? I mean, I don't wanna hide this... I just didn't know if you were ready to tell anyone. Not that it matters anymore. By the time I head back upstairs the whole station's gonna know. Gossip travels fast around here and-"

Maura cut off her rambling with a light peck on the lips.

"I'm more than ok. As long as you're mine I don't care who knows. You do want to be mine, right? I know we said we love one another..."

"I've always wanted you. Anyway you'll have me, I'll take it. As much as I wanna keep kissing you right now, we really need to get back to this case. Her death was a homicide so that obviously means there's a killer out there. Before I go do my 'gumshoe thing' I actually want to leave here knowing very clearly where we stand. After this morning and all..."

"You're right Jane. I never want to go through this morning ever again. The thought of almost losing you again was very unsettling. So, Jane Clementine Rizzoli... Will you be my girlfriend because I am so madly in love with you."

Jane's grin grew wider and wider even though she despised her middle name, it sounded so sweet coming from Maura, hell anything would. "Hey, I thought we'd agreed that I'd be the guy! I'm supposed to ask you out. But since you asked so nicely, yes... Maura Isles, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." She kissed Maura once before saying "I love you, too. As much as I would love to take you on your desk... we know we have all the time in the world for each other, but we really need to take a look at the lab results."

"Agreed... Once this case is solved however, I'm not going to have much restraint." Maura said, with a devilish grin. Just like Jane.

Jane quietly groaned but got back into detective mode again, focusing on the case. Maura opened the folder and went over it with Jane. They sat together on Maura's couch in her office. Jane naturally had her arm around Maura's waist as she read the results to her. She didn't even realize it was there. It was if it was a part of her. They fit together perfectly.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the bullpen, Korsak and Frost were going over missing persons trying to identify their Jane Doe. Her face was beaten pretty badly, so it took longer. After a lengthy search, Frost finally found an ID for the victim.

"I'll call Jane." He said as he got out his phone. No answer. "She's probably down in the morgue or in Maura's office."

"I gotta go check and see if we got anything yet on the bullet we recovered anyway. I'll go tell her." With that Korsak left and headed downstairs.

"So she's been drugged up for at least 6 months?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, I found signs of sexual assault as well. There's also signs of medical treatment."

"What does that mean?" Before Maura spoke Jane answered her own question already realizing what Maura meant. " He healed her. Made her healthy again so he could torture her longer. Sick bastard." She couldn't wait to get this guy. Jane turned to Maura, who had a _'I have more bad news'_ face.

"Just say it, Maur."

"I mentioned early about odd bruising on her abdomen. She was pregnant. Approximately 5 weeks. Though the trauma to her head would've been enough to kill her anyway, the degree of bruising and severe fractured and broken ribs suggests... You know I don't like to guess but..."

Jane just rolled her eyes, waiting patiently.

"It seems more aggressive, compared to her other injuries. More rage."

"So the pregnancy was unexpected, or maybe this guy has issues with mothers?"

Memories of Dennis Rockmond came flooding back to Maura. He had similar issues as well. He seemed so normal, he blended in. You would never have known who he truly was.

"You ok?" Jane asked, rubbing soothing circles on Maura's back.

"Yes. It's just... What you said about mothers. It reminded me of Dennis. We didn't know who he really was. What if we aren't able to find this man in time before he does this to someone else?"

"That's why we have the smartest Medical Examiner in the world working this case. You'll find something to help solve this."

"You are far too confident in me Jane, thank you." She leaned in to kiss her detective. A knock at the door startled both of them.

"Hey Jane, tried to call you. We got an ID, her name's Samantha Greene. Went missing 6 months ago." Korsak handed her a folder.

"Korsak that's great! Hopefully we can find this bastard soon. Maur, let me know as soon as the DNA on the baby comes back. We might get lucky, our guy could be in the system." Jane got up from the couch, as did Maura.

"Of course, Jane."

Jane quickly kissed Maura and whispered "Love you." and left the office, despite the killer on the loose, she was glowing. Her infamous Rizzoli swagger in full force. Happy she had her woman finally. Meanwhile Korsak just stood there, shocked at what he just saw and heard. Even though this hadn't been happening long, it felt so natural to Jane, she didn't even notice until she realized Korsak wasn't following her.

"Quit hanging with your mouth open. C'mon old man, I don't have all day!" Jane teased her beloved partner.

The old man remark snapped him out of it "Hey!" He walked after her leaving Maura alone in her office. The good doctor was still breathless. She knew Jane loved her but to hear it being said again gave her the most amazing feeling. As every second passed, she fell for her more and more. She went to finish up the autopsy after she realized she's alone, staring after Jane who's already out of sight and in the elevator.

After a few awkward seconds of Korsak pretending not to stare, Jane just smirked and rolled her eyes but was getting a little impatient. She cleared her throat, startling Korsak.

"What?" He said, feigning innocence.

Jane didn't need words, all she had to do was cross her arms.

"Fine... It's just. You and the Doc seemed to have um, gotten closer." He immediately flinched expecting a full blown Jane Rizzoli tornado of hell. But when he composed himself Jane just stood there smiling at him. "Yes we have. I finally told her. She feels the same way, Vince." The elevator opened and the two stepped into a mostly empty bullpen. Korsak was one of the few people who knew how Jane felt towards Maura. Sure there was speculation and rumors, but he knew for sure. Jane was well into her third glass of Murray's finest whiskey at the Dirty Robber one night, after a particularly tough case that took nearly a month to solve, when Jane admitted it to Korsak. He respected her reasoning for keeping it a secret, but never gave up hope that one day she'd grow some damn balls and tell her.

Whenever she uses his first name, it got personal. In a good way this time. This was deep. She still didn't like hugs or big shows of anything. He knew her well enough to not go over board. So he put his hand on her back, and said "Bout damn time. I'm proud of you, Janie. I mean it. You deserve some real happiness. You both do."

"Thanks, partner." Usually Jane would get mad at the use of her Ma's nickname, but she let it go just this once. They got back to work after that.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be plenty of Rizzles. I won't spoil anything, but first we have to get this pesky case out of the way. May take a couple chapters. I hope the crime part is interesting. It was certainly fun to write! **

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**Wow. I'm amazed at all the follows, favs, and reviews I've gotten! Thanks you guys. I'll try and respond to each review. A bit shorter, but a lot happens in it anyway! Sorry for the delay, this site has been down for many, if not all, for a while today. **

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 3

Several hours later, after tracking down many leads that went nowhere, Jane and her partners were at a dead end. The bullet recovered was of no help. Suddenly, Maura came up. "I have the DNA results from the baby."

"Please tell me you got a hit." Jane was quickly getting her hopes up.

"Yes, the father of the baby is Daniel Evans, 29. His DNA was in the system, he was in prison a few years ago."

"That's fantastic news Maur! You just solved this case!" Jane was ecstatic this gruesome case would be over soon. Now she needed to find this guy. She jumped up and kissed her, right in the middle of the bullpen. She didn't care who saw. Frost was shocked but Korsak had knowing a grin. When she broke from the kiss Maura had a shocked, but very very happy, face.

"When... How..." Was all the young detective could get out.

"Never mind that now Frost! We'll talk about it later over celebratory drinks at the Robber. Right now I need you to find out where this guys lives, works, and hangs out." Jane nicely demanded.

"Right. On it."

Frost typed in his computer. "Found the address, in a pretty rundown area..." He scrolled through Evans' file. "He was arrested for aggravated assault against his mother. Oh man, they've got pics of her. He really did a number on her. He served 6 years, was on parole, but that was done 2 years ago. He's pretty much lived off the grid since then. No incident reports since his release. He's been careful. He slipped up big time now though. We should go check out that address."

Jane nodded in agreement. She pulled her blazer off the back of her chair and gave Maura a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Jane... I know you've got to go, but please, be safe... For me."

Jane smiled at her and said "Always. Love you, Maur. I'll show you just how much later tonight." Jane winked and kissed her once more before rushing off to get the bad guy.

Maura smiled and watched her love leave. She never let on how much she worried for Jane's safety. Her job was dangerous, she'd never ask her to quit. Being a detective is who she is. It's part of what made her Jane. Maura fell in love with all of her.

* * *

Jane, Frost, and Korsak made their way over to Daniel Evans' last known address. Frost was right. The houses were practically crumbling to the ground. They unholstered their service weapons and kicked down the door. They entered the house and cleared each room one by one. The last room to be cleared had a man huddled in the corner, obviously messed up on drugs. He was startled by the trio and scrambled to his feet, yanking the needle out of his arm.

Jane yelled "Boston Police, get your hands where I can see them!" Once he saw the gun he complied. Frost and Korsak entered the room.

"Against the wall. Now!" Jane ordered.

While she and Korsak kept their guns trained on him, Frost checked the junkie's pockets.

"He's clean... Well, no weapons on him, I mean." He accidentally jokes as he sat him down in a chair after cuffing him.

"Tell us who you are, why you're here, how you know Daniel Evans and where he is now and maybe we can help you get a deal." Jane was fiercely intimidating. It didn't matter she was a female detective, when Jane Rizzoli wants to know something, you tell her.

"Look, I didn't do anything! I swear!" He cried. He didn't have a chance to use the still full needle of heroin. It appeared to have been a long time since his last fix. Jane noticed this and used it to her advantage. "If you help me find Daniel, I'll see what I can do to help you out. Tell me your name." She asked softly as he began to sweat.

"Alright... My name's Jimmy. Daniel lets me stay here sometimes. I haven't seen him for a couple days. First time in months... That guy knows how to drop off the radar. I think his dad was in the CIA or something. Maybe he taught him some tricks before he died." She saw honesty in his eyes... He was being truthful. Why she believed a junkie is beyond her. Maybe it was a gut feeling.

"Do you know where he is now? Any places he likes to hang out... Did he ever mention interests? Anything at all that could help us find him."

He thought hard for a brief moment. "He said he had a place with a lot of land. That it was quiet. He didn't mention where. Honest." Beads of sweat were dripping profusely down the side of his face. Jane knew he wouldn't stay calm for very long.

"Thanks, that's very helpful. I'll see to it you're taken care of." Jane walked out of earshot and motioned her partners over. "I think he's telling the truth. Let's have uniforms bring him in, hold him comfortably in interrogation in case this doesn't check out." Korsak and Frost nodded in agreement, while the younger of the two made the call.

Uniforms came and picked up Jimmy the junkie, leaving our detectives to sift through the rubble and decay of the house. It was a mess. Like someone dropped a bomb on it. They searched and searched for anything useful. Jane used her flashlight to see into a hole in the wall. "Got something." Jane pulled out a dusty tin box covered in debris. She blew the dust off the dented box. It was slightly difficult to open, but after a second she got it.

"Looks like old letters, one informing Evans of his fathers death. Some photos. Frost, check to see who he lived with after his father." Frost nodded and started right away. He got the info pretty quickly.

"Says here he was left in the care of his mother, his father originally had sole custody... She had a bad history with drugs and alcohol. Declared unfit to take care of him. By the time the father died, she cleaned up her act enough and was awarded custody. Didn't last long. Child Protective Services were called in a couple years later. Reports of severe abuse and neglect. He was bounced around foster homes for a while. Ran away and went back to mom. Abused more."

Jane remembered Maura said earlier this reminded her of Dennis. How he deeply resented his mother. "She still alive?"

Frost checked...

"No. Died in a car accident in 2006, long before he was released."

Things started to make sense to Jane. "So the one who hurts him is dead, that's gotta do something to him. He takes his anger out on women, since he never got the chance to with his mother. I get the feeling his father meant a lot to him. Did his father own any property? That Jimmy kid mentioned Daniel having a lot of land somewhere. Maybe Danny boy went back somewhere that made him happy."

It took a little longer to look for this info but Frost replied "Doesn't look like it. Maybe they just visited some place together."

"No way to check that. Run his fathers relatives. We might get lucky and they own property somewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the BPD morgue, Maura was testing a plant she found in one of Samantha Greene's wounds. "Oh my, I've got to call Jane. We've just caught a big breakthrough in this case!" She said outloud, to herself. She ran to the phone, quickly dialing Jane. It only took a couple rings and the deep raspy incredibly sexy voice she loved so much picked up.

"Hey, Maur. What's up?" She could practically see the smile on Jane's face. "Maura?" Jane asks when she doesn't hear a response.

Maura was momentarily distracted by Jane's voice. It was when her eyes unconsciously glanced to the morgue's slab with the young girl's body in her state of awe did she realize she hadn't said anything yet.

"Jane, I've found a unique plant in Samantha's wounds. She must've been dragged and the plant got caught. I've isolated it to a large farming community west of here. I'll text the information to you."

"I told you Maur! I knew you'd solve the case, just like you always do. I meant what I said about you being the smartest Medical Examiner in the world. Honestly, I think you're the smartest _person_ in the world."

Maura blushed at this "Jane, I am not! Besides, I think you're a bit biased."

The detective scoffed at this "Oh really? And how is that Dr. Smartypants?" Jane made her way out of the run down house toward her car, grinning into the phone.

Korsak and Frost just laughed quietly. Jane was turning into a lovesick puppy! Well, they thought they were being quiet until Jane shot them a death glare. They straightened up and hurried into the car. She had to resist laughter.

"Well detective, I happen to know you love me... So, yes. I think you're biased." Jane loved when Maura called her detective.

"Yes I do. I can't wait til this is over. I want you so bad, Maur. It was hard before, but knowing you feel the same way has been killing me all day." She whispered, even though her partners were inside the car with the windows up and couldn't hear.

Maura had been wanting Jane as well. Turns out it hadn't been easy for either of them. Jane was wishing she wasn't called in this morning. She briefly wondered how things would've turned out.

"I've got other autopsies to sign off on, but I want you to call me as soon as you make the arrest. I need to know you're safe. This man is very dangerous."

"Of course I will. You know that. I love you, Maura." She wished she could at least kiss her right now.

"I know. I love you too, Jane."

The two hung up and after some teasing from Frost and Korsak, Jane just told them to shut up. Though she was laughing herself. With the area Maura texted Jane, the drive would be a couple hours. _'Great'_ she thought. _'More time away from Maura.'_

* * *

**So they've got a name and place to look. I want them to get this scumbag! I'm not from Boston or any part of Massachusetts, so if there are geographical errors, ignore them. **

**What do you think about that junkie dude crashing at Daniel's place? Jane trusts him, but do you? **

**Let me know what's on your mind in the reviews! Next chapter coming soon, if I get my lazy butt out of bed that is... XD **

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 4

Time flew and soon they were in the community. There was a vast amount of land. Not very populated. It would be easy to find Evans. They asked around and showed a photo and were told where to find him.

As they were driving, Frost showed his tablet to Jane.

"Look here, it says Michael Evans, Daniel's father, has a cousin. Jack Evans. The address we're headed to actually belongs to Jack. I checked to see where he is now, according to this he's out of the country most of the time on business. Looks like he's in Japan now."

"Any ties to the murder?" Korsak asks as he drives.

"None that I can tell so far. He hasn't really been home in almost 3 years. Says he has properties all over the place. Doesn't really come back here much apparently."

Jane spoke up. "Perfect for Daniel. House to himself. It's isolated up here too."

The youngest detective asked "But why come back to Boston? Why dump her body there, and leave his DNA?"

"Think about it. He must've needed to go back to his house, for whatever reason. As for the body, look where he left her. Didn't think anyone would find her. Lucky that dog did. I don't know why he drove all the way back with her. But I'm glad he did or else Maura never would've made the connection. Never would've got his DNA. Besides, not all criminals are the brightest. That, and we've also got the best team. We always get our man." Jane finished proudly.

They pulled up outside of an old ranch style home. They once again unholstered their guns and approached the house. Then a shot rang out. The detectives dove behind the car.

"Anyone hit?!" Jane shouted at her partners. They both said they were ok.

"Give it up Daniel. You're outnumbered. Make it easy on yourself. You can walk out of that house gun down, or dead in a body bag!" Korsak yelled, hoping this would scare him into surrender.

"Go to hell!"

Jane was ducked behind the back passenger door on the left side of the car. She had to think fast. She signaled for Korsak to cover her. He did so and Jane ran towards the side of the house. She got behind cover. The detective carefully peered through the window. She had a clear shot of Daniel and pulled the trigger, hitting him in the wrist. He dropped the gun instantly and groaned in pain.

She kept her gun trained on him and shouted "Frost, Korsak... I got him."

Korsak walked up to Daniel and cuffed him, not caring about the pain in his wrist. He made the cuffs tighter. Jane watched as he led him outside. She looked around the house. All was quiet.

Then she heard a muffled cry... Frost heard it too.

They frantically ran towards the sound of crying and it led them to the basement. They entered and were shocked at what they saw. It was right out of a horror movie. Sick torture tools everywhere. Cages that he used for his victims. Frost gagged, but didn't throw up like usual. The stench was enough to make both detective's stomachs turn. It reeked of decomposition. The amount of blood everywhere made the smell of its iron strong and thick within the air.

It was in one of the cages that a young woman was shaking from her uncontrollable tears.

Jane went over to her, picked the lock on the cage and spoke softly as she opened it. "I'm a detective. It's ok. He won't hurt you anymore. Shh... It's ok." She reached out for her and was met with terrified eyes.

The young woman was hesitant but after a few minutes of coaxing, Jane led her out.

"That's it. Can you tell me your name?"

She struggled to clear her throat. It appeared that she was being abused maybe as long as Samantha, possibly longer. She was very skinny, her ribs visible.

Her voice was as shaky as she was "I-I'm.. Rach-ael."

Jane brought her upstairs. Out of the awful basement.

* * *

With Daniel in custody, uniforms brought him back to the closest police station. Rachael was admitted into the hospital. Frost and Korsak stayed at the house, while Jane went to the hospital to make sure the victim was ok.

During Rachael's exam she had a psychotic episode. She insisted that Daniel was still after her. He would be mad at her for not obeying. She didn't want to be punished again. They had to sedate her. Jane decided now would be a good time to call Maura. She picked up on the first ring.

"Jane? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Maur. Everything's fine. Well, not exactly. We found another victim. Her name is Rachael. That's all I really got out of her. She had a psychotic episode and had to be sedated. I'm gonna make sure she's ok first, I'll head home in a little bit. I've missed you so much."

"I'm glad you're ok. Frankie told me there was a shoot out. I was so worried. I've missed you, too Jane."

They talked on the phone for close to an hour when Rachael was coming to, a doctor had alerted Jane. "Maur, I gotta go. The victim's waking up."

She approached Rachael's room and a cop was standing in front of her door.

"Detective Rizzoli, BPD." Jane said as she flashed her badge.

Seeing the puzzled look on her face, the officer said "Ms. Rachael asked for protection. It calmed her down better than the medicine. If it puts that poor girl at ease, I'd be glad to stand here all night if I have to."

She smiled at the cop and thanked him. She entered Rachael's room and saw her sitting up in bed. The young pale woman was cleaned up, though her torture was still evident. Her hospital gown was gigantic over her tiny bruise covered body. Her cheek bones gave her a gaunt, sickly expression. Her eyes were dark and puffy, they were a light shade of blue. At one point, those same eyes were probably bright, full of life and excitement. Now, they were pretty much dead. Like she had no soul and had given up on life. Jane gritted her teeth at the sight, but after a moment she softened and slowly approached the foot of the bed. Not too close, she wanted to give her a sense of control by creating the small distance and not wanting to crowd her.

"Hi Rachael, remember me? I'm Detective Rizzoli. You can call me Jane if you'd like."

She only got a look but no answer. Though Jane could tell she was listening.

"Can you tell me your last name? Maybe I can help find your family."

It looked as though she was headed toward another episode.

Jane tried to calm her down "Hey, it's ok. He won't hurt you anymore. It's ok to talk. If you don't want to that's fine. Just know it's safe to. That you're safe."

Her shaking subsided but her eyes looked ghostly and withdrawn. Jane pulled out her card after a few minutes. She clearly wasn't getting anything out of her, not today at least.

"If you need me for anything, whatever if may be, don't hesitate to call." Leaving the card on a nearby table, she left the room. She called her beautiful girlfriend shortly after a stop in the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm just having a quick coffee. As soon as Frost and Korsak are done at the house, we're hitting the road. I tried talking to Rachael. See if she could tell me more about who she is, help find her family if she has any. No luck."

"You did your best as always, Jane. She's been through so much. She needs time. You did save her though."

"Yeah, you're right. Rome wasn't built in a day. She's definitely gonna need time after this... I miss you. I'll be home soon, ok? I love you."

"I love you too, Jane. Always have, always will."

"I'm exhausted, been a long day. I better get going, in case I draw the short straw and have to drive. Maybe I should chug a gallon of Red Bull!"

"Jane! Do you have any idea how much sugar is in those types of drinks?" She scolded, but there was love in her playful tone.

"I know. Just said that for your benefit." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Jane walked down the hall in the hospital and felt something was off. As she made her way to the exit, she noticed security zoom past her.

A nurse was hurrying by and she stopped her, flashed her badge and asked "What's going on?"

The nurse, obviously very frightened replied "A patient knocked an officer guarding her room unconscious and took his gun. We found him, he'll be ok, but she's still in the building somewhere. Security checked the cameras, she hasn't left."

Jane knew she had to help find her, if she was in the middle of a psychotic break, maybe a familiar face would calm her down, even if it was only for a second... She didn't want to use lethal force on the poor girl if she could help it.

She thanked the nurse and walked back down the hall. Jane thought hard about where she could be. The hospital was pretty empty except for the occasional doctor, nurse, or security walking by. Going down another empty hallway, the brunette walked past an open waiting room area when a voice cried angrily at her.

The detective instinctively put her hand on her gun but Rachael already had the stolen gun pointed at her, refusing to let her move. "Don't... You _dare_ try... and shoot me!" She swallowed hard between a few words, clearly distressed and in the midst of a psychotic break.

Jane was silently grateful that there wasn't any innocent bystanders. It was just the two of them. She half hoped security would come to the rescue, but half wished they didn't. Rachael could get spooked and shoot either Jane, the security, or herself. What if a doctor, nurse, or anyone at all came by? Jane knew she needed to work fast. Jane remembered Sabrina Scott, how Maura had to keep her talking. She did the same with Rachael.

She raised her hands "Rachael, you don't wanna do this."

This seemed to aggravate her more. She violently shook the gun in her hand towards Jane.

"How the hell do _you_ know what _I_ want?! You did this to me... You took me away! Now he's gonna be mad and punish me! Just like he punished Samantha and the others! You lied to me... You can't protect me. You lied..." The tears flowed ever harder.

"I will protect you myself. I won't let him hurt you again." Jane calmly said, even though she knew he was in custody, she didn't want to argue with her.

"Lies! He's everywhere... Once he finds me he'll punish me."

Something shifted in the frantic woman's eyes. Jane knew this wasn't good.

"I can help you if you let me."

"You can't. We've angered him. We aren't safe! There's only one way to escape him..." She focused the gun on Jane more intently.

"Rachael don-" but it was too late. She pulled the trigger. The bullet sent Jane flying to the ground. Instantly closing her eyes, the pain too much. Even though she was fading fast and couldn't see, she didn't have to to hear what happened next. Rachael turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. Jane felt her body collapse on the floor. She was slowly losing consciousness...

Her last thought before passing out was _'Maura'_

* * *

**Think Jane's gonna make it? I certainly wouldn't be the first author to kill Jane or Maura. Am I one of those heartless authors? Might be... **

**The entire hospital scene was my dream, it was awesome how realistic it was. Even more awesome, it was in Jane's POV. All that led to me writing this story. **

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**So many follows, thank you so much! The reviews have made me so ridiculously happy. Can't wait to read more of them and see what you guys think!**

**Hope Jane's ok... Will we find out in this chapter? Hmm, possibly. Scroll down and see!**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 5

Maura was in the cafe, chatting with Angela. "So Maura, I couldn't help but notice something about your mood today. Is it a new man?" She was hopeful it was her Jane, but whatever her kids chose that made them happy... Angela would support them nonetheless. That included Maura. She's just as much her daughter as Jane is.

Maura remembered happily that earlier Jane said she didn't care if anyone knew, though Jane would want to tell Angela herself... Maura felt it best she should tell her. By the time Jane gets back their relationship would be all over BPD, it was astonishing it wasn't already. She knew Angela deserved to hear it from one of them, instead of hearing gossip from an officer or detective.

"Actually yes, Angela. There is someone. But it isn't a man..." She smiled at Angela while the older woman looked back. Her eyes said everything. A huge smile went across her face as realization hit.

"Oh Maura, I'm so happy for you two! Tell me everything!"

Maura relayed the events of the day and told her how they each proclaimed their love for one another.

Angela squealed in excitement. "I'm glad my stubborn Janie told you. I know she loves you like crazy."

"I love her very much as well, Angela. I'm glad we finally told each other. I can't wait until she comes back. I feel silly, it's only been a few hours since I've seen her."

"Oh nonsense Maura. It's perfectly natural to miss her. She's Jane after all!" The two laughed in agreement.

Frankie walked in. The grim look on his face and visible tears he was fighting to hold back were enough for both women to know something happened to their Jane.

"I-is she..." Maura couldn't even finish the sentence.

Angela started crying immediately "Oh my god, my baby!"

Frankie quickly said "She's alive, I didn't get much more info than that. It just happened. Frost and Korsak were still at the crime scene, but went right over to the hospital."

Maura grabbed her purse, with her keys inside, and started out of the cafe. Frankie stopped the visibly shaken woman. He knew she was in no shape to drive.

"Maura, let me take you and Ma. I'll drive."

The three of them got into Frankie's squad car and he put the sirens on. He wanted to get there as soon as he could. On the way, he spoke with Korsak. Frankie informed them Jane was indeed shot like they all suspected, and was currently in surgery.

Even though it took less time to get there with their speed, it still wasn't fast enough for them. Two long agonizing hours. He pulled up out front of the hospital entrance. He didn't even put it in park before Maura practically jumped out of the car. She ran inside, Frankie and Angela following close behind.

They asked the woman at the front desk "Jane Rizzoli."

The woman, who had actually spoken to Jane earlier, didn't need to type the needed info on the computer. She knew where she was.

"Miss Rizzoli just got out of surgery, she's in room 304."

"She's out of surgery? Already?" Maura questioned. "That seems rather fast. Did something go wrong? Did they need to stop early?" She was almost at the point of hyperventilation when the nurse saw how worked up Maura got.

"Oh no! Of course not. There was minimal damage, not much needed repair. Only some stitching. She was very lucky. She was hit on the lower left side of her abdomen. All vital organs were missed."

They thanked her and quickly got on the elevator.

Stepping out on the third floor, all three turned around when they heard "You come near me with that freaking huge needle again and I'll arrest you for assaulting an officer!" Jane yelled.

"Ma'am I need to give you your medicine and antibiotics." The nurse said as she firmly, yet gently, held Jane's arm, refusing to let go.

Jane looked at her in disbelief "Really? Did ya _really_ just call me ma'am?"

They sighed in relief when they heard her voice. If they hadn't gotten the room number, they could just follow the sound of Jane's loud voice. A Rizzoli family trait.

Maura entered the room first, relieved to see Jane.

"Jane! I'm so glad you're alright."

"Maura..." Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. While momentarily distracted, the nurse put the needle in. "Ow! Hey! You motherf-"

"Language, Jane!" She started crying. Before Jane could ask what's wrong, Angela came running over to Jane. Frankie stood next to Maura on the other side of the bed.

The nurse excused herself and left. Getting a death glare from Jane her whole way out. The detective swore she heard a chuckle under her breathe.

"Janie, are you alright?! How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ma. I got lucky. The bullet was a through and through. It missed anything major. The doc says I can be outta here in a couple days." She looked at Maura, who's tears slowly subsided.

Jane patted the bed, for Maura to sit. Ignoring common hospital policy, Maura sat next to her. "Hey, I'm fine. Don't cry." She said softly as she caressed her cheek and wiped the tears away.

She turned her attention to Frankie. "Hey little brother."

He smirked at her and said "Hey. Glad you're ok, Janie. They didn't tell us much, we were so worried."

After everyone calmed down 20 minutes later, Jane asked Frankie "Why don't you take Ma to the cafeteria. She should get something to eat. Frost and Korsak should be down there still. They just left the room before you guys came in."

Since Angela knew Jane was going to fine, she agreed. She was actually a little hungry, too. The two left after kissing Jane on the forehead.

Maura, who was still sitting on the bed, held Jane's hand. "I know it isn't scientifically possible, but when Frankie came and told us... I thought my heart had stopped. It was as if time froze. I can't lose you Jane. I don't care if it makes me selfish... But I love you too much."

Jane gently pulled Maura down in the bed and held her as they laid together. She placed her hand over Maura's chest to feel her heartbeat. The smaller woman copied the emotional symbolic action, as she nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck.

"I know... I wanna say it's gonna be ok, but I can't. My job is dangerous. I always put myself in these situations recklessly without any thought for my safety. Now that I have you, all I wanna do is be as careful as I can be on this job. Because I wanna come home to you every night. I wanna make love to you, kiss you, and hold you. I wanna tell you every night and morning how beautiful you are. When I get out of here in a couple days, I'm gonna take you out on a date. I want you to have an amazing night. You deserved to be treated special."

Maura smiled brightly at this. "Oh Jane... As much as I want to go out with you, we should at least wait a couple weeks. You were shot. How about I take you to my place when you're released, and take care of you? I want you to relax. I'll pamper you. You can relax in my tub with a nice hot bath. I have a lavender scented-"

"Dr. Isles, is that your way of getting me naked? All ya had to do was ask." Jane lovingly teased as she held Maura's face. Before Maura has a chance to respond, Jane kissed her lightly, then broke away. "I'll never get tired of that." She whispered.

"Me either."

* * *

Two days later Jane was released. Cavanaugh ordered a 6 week paid medical leave so Jane could recover. At first she was angry, but then she realized with her crazy hours, she now had more time with Maura.

The drive back was full of friendly bickering over what was being played on the radio. Maura insisted classical music to ease Jane's mind, as well as her own. While Jane insisted hard rock, that always helped ease her mind on tough day. Jamming out to her favorite song. Maura gave in, but said not too loud.

"I am rather fond of my hearing Jane."

"Oh c'mon... Fine." The rest of the way they held hands in the car.

After a little while, much to Maura's surprise, Jane did put on classical music. The piano's sweet sound filled the car.

"Oh Jane, I didn't know you were a fan of Beethoven."

"I used to love playing his songs back when I was in high school. I got pretty good. I lost interest in playing when I started in the Academy, but I still love listening to him. I like Chopin, too."

"If you're not too rusty, I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Maybe... Wait. I know you have a yoga room, but you don't have a room for just a whole piano or something, do ya?" Jane was on the verge of laughter.

When Maura looked at her sheepishly, and didn't answer, Jane held her stomach. "Ow... Don't make me laugh. You do, don't you? How much haven't I seen? Jesus woman, just how big is your house?!"

"Well to be honest, it isn't exactly a whole room dedicated to just my piano. I have various pieces of my mother's art in there as well."

Jane's laughter subsided after a moment, but her smile remained.

"Speaking of your mother, did you want to tell her about us?"

"Yes, of course Jane." She wasn't lying, there weren't hives, but Maura was obviously holding something back. Jane raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"My mother sort of already knows... Well not exactly. After you stood up for me at her art installation she told me she thought something was going on between us. I told her no, and asked why she would think that. She said it was obvious you cared for me more than as just a friend, and went on to say she was fine with us being together."

"I didn't know she told you I stood up for you. I'm sorry didn't tell you about that."

"No, don't apologize Jane. What you said brought us closer together."

Maura lifted Jane's hand up to gently kiss it. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane took Maura's hand and kissed it as well. "No, thank _you_."

Confused, Maura asked "For what?"

"For loving me back."

"I'll never stop."

"Neither will I."

* * *

**Aw, sweet fluff! You really think I would kill Jane? (Hope her injury was realistic enough!) Nah... If I killed anyone it wouldn't be so soon in the story. I'll save that for a much later chapter or a new story altogether. Which by the way, I have two more entire stories. One is completed, the other is still being edited. I'm not sure when I'll release the finished one. I was planning on posting it next month, but I'm sure if I get even one more review or follow, I'll cave and post it by then end of the week. Your reviews are to blame. Not that I mind! There's a third one also, but it's nowhere near ready. Just in a basic summary stage. It will be a while before that sees the light of day. It will be pretty long too, like this one.**

**A lot of fanfics on here have Jane as a secret piano player. Don't know why... but I do like the idea. I love the composers mentioned, so I added my own personal touch to it.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun. **

**Two chapters in one night, _again_? Lucky bitches. Just kidding... **

**Even though I've never tried crack and never _ever_ will, I'm pretty sure reviews are far more addicting. They're pretty awesome. Thanks again, and enjoy Chapter 6. **

**I've gotten some really sweet reviews and private messages from a couple people, you know who you are. Cuz of you, this chapter is up wayyyy earlier than expected. I was gonna post it like, next week.**

**You wanted more, so you got it! An extra long chapter just for you guys. Wow... over 3,000 words in this chapter alone! I'm not even close to being done with this story. **

**You've probably been wondering why this story is rated M. This chapter is about to earn that rating. If smut isn't your thing, skip the last half of this chapter. Also, I've never written it before. Hope it's good!**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 6

They arrived back in Boston and Maura stopped by the store to restock on Jane's favorite beer. When they pulled up in Maura's driveway, Jane got out of the car and Maura pulled her into an unsuspecting but passionate kiss.

After they broke apart Jane smiled "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"Because I love you. Welcome home. Now let's get you inside. It's freezing out."

As they walked in, Jane was surprised to see her family and partners there. Even Cavanaugh was there.

"I hope this isn't too much for you, it's Sunday. We wanted everyone together for our usual dinner. Tonight is a special occasion, with us together as a couple and you being alright. If this is too stressing you can just go lie down in-"

Cutting off Maura's nervous rambling, Jane kissed her. "It's perfect Maur. Plus, I'm starving. That hospital food sucked!"

Despite Jane not being a hugger, she got one from everyone. Tonight she didn't mind. Angela made her mother's famous gnocchi.

Dinner flew by and everyone relaxed into the living room, watching a game on TV. There were cheers and boos flying around the room. Even Maura was getting into it. Jane went to get another drink, and Tommy followed.

"Hey Janie."

"What's up Tommy?"

"I'm really happy for you and Maura. Ma told me how you've been in love with her and stuff... I just wanted to say sorry. When I first showed up here I was flirting with her big time. I didn't know you had feelings for her. I wouldn't have if I did."

"Tommy, it's fine. I don't blame you for hitting on her. I mean look at her! I'll admit I was jealous you two were spending time together, but you didn't know. So no worries. How're you and Lydia doing?"

"We're good. Now that the Strawberry guy is long gone, I think I have a chance with her. I really love her Janie. Yeah we fight sometimes, but I know she loves me too."

"I'm happy for you, too. You're a great dad, as well. And with the famous Rizzoli charm, she'll be with you in no time. How do you think I got Maura?"

"Got me to do what?" The honey blonde asked as she gently wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, as to not be to rough near her still healing wound.

"Just telling Tommy how you fell for the Rizzoli charm. We're pretty hard to resist." Tommy chuckled as walked away and excitedly got back to the game.

"Well you seem to think rather highly of yourself... You're right though. You are very hard to resist."

Jane turned in her arms, facing Maura. "So are you." She said before kissing her. They both smiled into the kiss.

"Hey! Stop with the mushy stuff!" Frankie joked, while Jane shot him a dirty look and went back to kissing Maura.

"You're just jealous!" She shouted teasingly.

Once the game was over, any mess was cleaned and everyone left. Frost and Korsak promised to bring some case files over the next couple weeks so Jane wouldn't be completely out of it. They knew she would be itching to get back to work. She appreciated it, though she was fine with just spending her leave with Maura.

Maura ran Jane a bubble bath and despite heavy not so subtle hints from Jane wanting her girlfriend to join her, she insisted they give it at least another week or two before they got intimate. It was killing both of them. Jane knew Maura was right though. Her wound wasn't that bad actually. It was healing at a nice rate. She wasn't too sore either. She still needed at least a little time to heal.

After her soothing bath, Jane was dried off, dressed, and ready for sleep. As she stepped into the bedroom, Maura nervously asked "Jane... Could I ask you something very serious?"

"Yeah. You know you can Maur."

"Well, I know we love each other and have only just started our relationship and all, I hope this isn't too soon to ask, I really love the idea of you staying here while you heal for a while and..."

"It's ok Maura, you can tell me anything."

"Would you want to move in with me?" She blurted out, the rush of words were like a bandaid being ripped off.

Jane stood there pretending to contemplate an answer. It was hard to contain her excitement of Maura's words. As if she really needed to think of answer... We all know what she'll say. However, this did not ease Maura's stress. Jane had too much fun at her expense.

"I'm sorry, I should've waited to ask a few months. I just feel so strongly about you and-"

"Maura chill out! I'm kidding. I have _one_ condition though..."

Scared, Maura said "What?"

"You don't complain about me eating my favorite sugar filled cereal in the morning for breakfast if I'm in a rush."

Squinting her eyes but smiling at the same time, she caved "Fine. Though I must point out they aren't healthy... Are you saying yes?!"

"Yes, Maura. I would love to move in with you. And just so you know, I don't think it's too soon. We've practically been dating for years. If anything, you should've asked me to move in a really long time ago. What took you so long?"

Jumping from excitement she nearly knocked Jane over with a hug. "Ow, easy Maur."

"Oops, sorry!" Maura said, backing away instantly but Jane pulled her in again.

"Maur, geez. You really need to learn when I'm joking! Just a little sore, like if I just did a couple hundred crunches. Other than that I barely feel it!"

Together in the same bed, and although they wanted more, they just cuddled. The two were content with just that, for now. They fell asleep in each other's arms. It was like that every night. Each woke occasionally throughout the night. Both enjoying the feel of the other as their chests rose and fell from soft breathing. Even though they sometimes woke up, it was the best sleep either had ever gotten.

* * *

A little over a week and a half had passed when Jane came back from a run one afternoon and got in the shower. Maura arrived not long after Jane, it was a slow day at work just catching up on paperwork. Maura removed her heels and entered their bedroom just as Jane was walking out, wearing only a towel.

They looked at each other and knew they couldn't hold back any more. They lunged towards the other and kissed wildly. Jane slowly ran her tongue along Maura's lip, who moaned when Maura allowed her entrance. As their tongues battled it out, Maura took off Jane's towel, letting it drop to floor around their feet. She groaned as she felt Jane's skin for the first time. The kiss ended once Jane lifted Maura's shirt over her head. She made quick work of Maura's bra and hastily disposed of it on the floor. She slowly backed up towards the bed, bringing Maura with her.

They kissed the whole way and gasped when Jane fell backwards onto the bed... Maura fell on top of her. Their breasts touching sent a jolt of electricity through their bodies. Seeing as Maura was still over dressed, Jane flipped Maura over. Jane now being on top. She kissed her way down Maura's neck towards her chest. She licked and teased her nipple. As Maura began grinding underneath her, Jane ran her hand down to Maura's thigh. She looked back up at Maura.

Panting, she managed to get out "Jane... Please."

That's all Jane needed to hear.

She took Maura's breast in her hand as she kissed her way down the rest of her body. Jane slowly trailed her hands down Maura's hips and reached the top of her pants. She slid the pants off the toned yoga legs and threw the pants to the side of the bed. The sudden rush of cool air to her body made Maura's breath quicken.

"You're so beautiful." Jane said with awe.

She slowly slid the last article of clothing off. She tossed the panties behind her back not caring, especially in the heat of the moment, where they landed. She leaned down Maura's thigh and kissed her way down as she ran her hands up and down the amazing body beneath her. She glided her tongue along the glistening wet folds. Maura moaned loudly and bucked her hips up, but Jane held her down. She continued to taste her lover and removed one of her hands from Maura's hip. Moving her tongue up to her clit while she pushed two fingers deep inside. This itself nearly drove Maura over the edge. She was already so close. Years of wanting this moment all built up. Jane pulled her fingers out slowly, then slid them back, pumping them at a furious pace. She tugged as gently as she could on the detective's dark hair while her arousal escalated.

"Ooohhh... You feel so good. Don't stop." Jane loved the effect she was having on Maura. It surprised her how much she was turned on by giving someone else pleasure. Then again, this was _Maura_. It didn't take long for her tidal wave of an orgasm to hit her.

"J-Jane..." She cried out in passion as she breathed heavily.

Jane wasn't done with her. Oh no. This time Jane kissed her way back up her body and pressed their lips together. The brunette kept her fingers where they were and slowed her pace. She began kissing Maura's neck. Maura, who was still panting, was in a state of euphoria. Then she caught up with Jane, realizing she what she was up to. "Jane, I don't know if I can-" But Maura was quickly cut off when her growing arousal became too great to speak.

The ME was surprised that she was aroused and ready again so quickly, she was incredibly sensitive down there only seconds ago. Jane's fingers picked up the pace again while she looked into those perfect hazel eyes until they snapped shut.

"Open your eyes Maur... I wanna see you."

It was a bit of a struggle, but Maura did as she was asked. When her second and more powerful orgasm overtook her, she couldn't keep her eyes open for very long. Jane Rizzoli has an amazing effect on her. This time, Jane removed her fingers and just held Maura, burying her face into the waves of honey blonde hair with a smile on her face. Maura's panting became light breathing a few minutes later.

"Hey." She said, causing Jane to lift her head and smile sweetly in return.

"Hey."

"That was, without a doubt, the best I've ever had. You're incredible, Jane."

"You sure it was alright? I've never been with a woman before... I did what came naturally and felt right." Jane said nervously.

"Jane, you _severely_ underestimate yourself. It not only felt right, as you put it, it felt wonderful. Besides, you know I can't lie. See for yourself. Your face is right on my chest. No hives. Now it's my turn to show you just how amazing you've made me feel." She whispered sensually into Jane's ear as she climbed on top of her.

Maura kissed Jane fiercely, her tongue demanding entrance. Jane didn't fight her. She was a puddle of want. The detective would do anything Maura asked her to in the moment. She took Jane's nipple in her fingers and pinched it ever so slightly. Already turned on from making love to Maura, she was brought to new heights of pleasure she had never felt before. Why hadn't she done this with her sooner? She moaned into Maura's mouth. Jane couldn't believe how close she was.

Maura broke away from Jane's lips and sucked at her neck, which was sure to leave marks. Her hand traveled down lower and lower to where Jane need and wanted her most. Her kisses traveled down lower as well. Replacing her hand with her mouth, she took Jane's nipple and sucked it tenderly. With one hand resting on those toned abs she secretly admired for years, the other made its way between Jane's legs.

She traced her fingers over Jane's wetness. Teasing her, not purposely, but she wanted to take her time with Jane. "Mau-ra... Don't. Tease me. _Please_. I-I need you. I'm so close."

She suddenly thrust her fingers inside causing Jane to gasp. Between Maura sucking at her breasts and her fingers moving in and out of her, she so wildly turned on. Bucking her hips just as Maura had, grinding against the pumping fingers. Her breath was getting rapidly fast. Maura gently brushed her thumb over Jane's clit. That was enough to send Jane hurdling over the edge.

She moaned Maura's name as she rode out her powerful orgasm. Not to be outdone, Maura wanted to at least even the score. So she kissed Jane quickly on her lips and continued to down the brunette's body.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Jane said out of breath.

Between kisses Maura spoke "You know me Jane. I'm _highly_ competitive." Jane lovingly rolled her eyes.

They held hands and squeezed softly. Maura stopped short of her goal... Pausing at the two, almost identical scars on Jane's stomach. One faded, the other just healed. She kissed them both and looked Jane in deep in the eyes and said with the utmost sincerity "I love you." Though that was all she said, you could hear the emotion behind it. So many words, feelings... All put into three simple but very meaningful words.

And just like that Jane was even more wet than she was before, she released the smaller woman's hands and grasped at the pillows. Maura's tone and look in her eyes made Jane feel so sexy and wanted. She never really felt beautiful before because of her many scars from her job. That didn't matter to Maura. In fact, she thought they made Jane sexier. Her bravery and protectiveness was always a big turn on for the doctor.

Maura blew gently on Jane's clit before kissing it. She darted her tongue out and swirled it in and out of Jane._ "Fuuuucckk"_ she moaned. Instead of admonishing Jane for her language as usual, she licked her lover more furiously. She tumbled over once more, all the while gripping the blankets and sheets underneath her. Her fists clenched tight.

When Jane returned back to Earth and caught her breath, she looked up to see Maura with a smug smile on her face. "It seems we're at a draw." She said.

"Jane Rizzoli doesn't draw. She _wins_." The brunette declared.

Over the next 2 hours they went at it. The two finally stopped when they were too exhausted to continue.

"Damn Maur..." Jane said as she was tangled in Maura's limbs.

The Medical Examiner laughed in response. She had won. Jane hated losing, but in this case she certainly wasn't going to complain. She just had the best night of her life, and looked forward to many more of these nights with Maura.

They pulled each other close and fell asleep.

* * *

**Was that big chunk of smut hot? Let me know what ya think! Hope it wasn't too repetitive in any way. I wanted it to be romantic, tender, and full of emotion while also making it super hot. FYI, there's going to be more. Maybe not in the next chapter, but trust me. There's gonna be lots more smut. Lots.**

**Aw, they're gonna move in together! So sweet... Damn it I love this fluff stuff. Don't think that'll last long! I might throw you a couple curve balls. Never know.**

**Friendly reminder, I don't have that beta thing. So if there's mistakes, they're mine. I've written a majority of this on my phone. Autocorrect is a bitch. Replacing words or sometimes leaving ones out all together. **

**Who wants me to post my other story tonight? Anyone interested? I just put the finishing touches on it.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**Loving the reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are awesome. **

**At the end of the last chapter I promised I would post my new story. Sorry for the delay, my internet was temporarily down. Very frustrating. It's back up now, obviously. It should be up within the hour hopefully.**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 7

When Jane woke several hours later, Maura wasn't in the bed. Jane hopped out and groaned as she stretched. She smelled coffee and something incredible. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old BPD t-shirt and headed towards the kitchen.

Maura stood with her back to Jane, preparing her breakfast. The detective slowly walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She startled Maura, causing her to drop silverware. "Jane!"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Jane laughed as she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.

"Obviously no one at all!" She replied.

"Maura! Sarcasm this early? Wow, I'm impressed. What's gotten into you?"

As she turned to face her she responded with a dark grin "Oh I think you know _exactly_ what's gotten into me..." They both smiled darkly when Maura said what, knowing she really meant _who_.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I didn't think you'd be up so early, especially after last night." She winked.

"Maura, it's 11 am. I'm insulted you'd think I would ever sleep this late!" Pretending to be hurt.

Maura just smiled but continued "Well, I thought you'd sleep longer... I've only just started. It's not ready."

"It's fine Maur. I worked up quite a sweat last night, so I'm gonna go shower. Where'd you learn all that stuff by the way? It was amazing!"

"I've never actually been with a woman, either. Seeing as I'm a doctor, I'm inclined to know the human anatomy. I know what feels good for me, so that helped give me an idea of what I should do to you. Also, it was instinct. Like you said, I did what came naturally and felt right."

"We're so doing that again, tonight!"

"Confident, much? You think I'm that easy, Jane Rizzoli? I'm hurt!" Maura teases.

"My apologies, Doctor."

"Oh well, I suppose I forgive you. Seeing as how I love you." She shrugged.

"Love you, too. Seriously though, last night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Jane."

She gave her one quick peck and left. Maura was so good to her. She wanted to do something for her girlfriend. A light bulb went off. She thought tonight would be perfect...

By the time she was done showering, Maura had just finished cooking. It smelled heavenly to Jane.

They sat together as they ate. Jane was still smiling about her plan for Maura. She eyed the brunette suspiciously. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli... What are you up to?"

"Who, me?"

Hazel eyes narrowed at brown ones.

"Ok, fine. Well I was wondering if you would go on a date with me. Tonight. If you have plans I totally understand." She said the last part sarcastically and nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulder and sipped her coffee.

"I'd love to Jane. Where are we going? Oh, what should I wear?" Maura asked excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Just wear whatever you want. Trust me, you'll look fine no matter what. You always do."

"Jane c'mon, please? I don't want to over dress."

"I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth! But seriously, it's a surprise. If it you really must know, I'll give you a _small_ hint... We'll be the only ones there. So the only one you need to dress for is me. To answer your question, nothing."

Maura blushed "I'm sure I'll find something to wear."

When they finished their food Jane said "Thanks for this Maura. It was great."

"You're welcome."

"I gotta go. I've got some calls to make for our date tonight. I also gotta check on Jo Friday and Bass Jr. at Korsak's."

"Ok. What time should I be expecting you?"

"I'm not quite sure. Once I make the calls I need too, I'll know for sure. No later than 8 though."

After they cleaned up, Jane left to get ready for tonight. She called an old friend, hoping he could help her pull off her plan. She could always find somewhere else, but this would be the perfect place to take Maura.

"Luciano's. This is Carlos. How can I help you?"

"Hey Carlos. It's Jane." Before Jane could continue, the man responded immediately.

"Jane! How wonderful to hear from you. I hope you're doing well?"

"I'm doing great. How've you been?" The two had been friends for years, but haven't seen each other in a while because of Jane's job.

"Business has been great, I can't complain."

"That's good. Look, I was calling about the favor you owe me..."

Jane talked to Carlos for about 10 minutes explaining what she wanted to do. "I'd be happy to help, Jane. I'll stay after closing, just for you. It's the least I could do."

"This isn't too short notice? I won't inconvenience you, will I?"

"Not at all!"

"Thank you so much Carlos. I need to go now, but I'll see you tonight."

"I look forward to meeting the woman who captured Jane Rizzoli's heart! I'll see you both later. Don't worry about a thing Jane."

Jane ended the call a moment later and headed over to Korsak's place. Texting him letting him know she'd be over. Jo Friday was jumping excitedly against the door when she saw Jane arrive. During Jane's recovery she visited her often, but didn't go home with her. "Korsak, I've got a favor to ask."

"Sure."

"I know you've been getting attached to Jo again and just getting used to little Bass, so what would you say to watching them another night or two?"

"You know they're welcome here anytime. I thought you were gonna come pick them up..." He trailed off, wondering why Jane is letting her pets stay a little while longer.

"I've got a date tonight with a hot doctor. It's taking some special planning. I could always leave them with Ma or Frankie if you don't wanna-" Jane said sarcastically.

"No, no! It's fine. Really. No trouble at all." Korsak interrupted, shrugging, going along with her sarcasm.

Jane's face became serious. "So what's happening with Daniel Evans?" She asked, since she was off the case and on medical leave.

"The evidence against him is too much. His own lawyer even agreed. They're seeking the death penalty. The lawyer is trying to get him to plead guilty in exchange for life without the possibility of parole."

"What did Evans say?"

"He doesn't care either way."

"How about Jack Evans? What do we know about him?"

"We were able to eliminate him as a suspect. Had no idea what Daniel was up to. Last time he heard from him was when he got out of prison. But they must not have gotten along."

"Thanks Korsak. I know I'm not really on the case, but I had to know. One more thing before I go, did we find any family for Rachael?"

"We managed to find a last name, Smith. She disappeared 18 months ago. Her family has been looking for her ever since. The funeral was yesterday... You alright?" Korsak noticed Jane's sullen expression.

"Yeah. I just wish I could've done more for her."

"Don't beat yourself up. She went through a lot. You did what you could."

"Thanks. I'm ok though. I've been really happy." Jane smiled, replaying last night in her mind.

"That have something to do with Maura?" He smirked.

"You know me too well... I need go to a few places. Set some stuff up. I'll see ya soon."

Jane left soon after. Korsak watched her go, smiling proudly. He was truly happy Jane found someone. "C'mon girl, let's go inside and get you some treats." He said scooping up Jo Friday in his arms... He sure loved spoiling her.

* * *

It was almost 7 pm and Maura was practically running around her closet, frantic. "Damn you Jane for being so romantic. I have no idea what to wear!" She said aloud. "Hmm... Here we go. This is the perfect dress to wear. Simple, yet gorgeous." Maura found the heels to match and started working on her hair and make up.

About an hour later, she was putting the finishing touches on hair when Jane called. She picked up, nervous yet very excited.

"Maura, if you're ready, go outside. There's a ride waiting for you." She said sweetly.

Maura was enjoying this, it was already the best date she's ever had.

"Oh Jane, I can't wait to see what you have planned." Jane didn't have to be there to see that beautiful smile she loved so much.

"Well, the sooner you hang up, the sooner you'll get here!"

Sighing in frustration but also laughing a little, Maura hung up.

She walked outside of the house and saw Frankie. He was dressed in his best suit and tie. Maura vaguely remembered seeing this suit on one of Frankie's first days as a detective. He wanted to look sharp. She smiled as he opened the car door for her. "Thank you Frankie, I must say you look very handsome."

"Thanks, Maura. You don't look bad yourself."

She got in the back of the car, while Frankie closed the door. As he got up front, Maura asked "Any chance you'll tell me where we're going?"

Frankie just laughed "I value my life too much! Here, put this on." He said as he handed her a blindfold. Jane was really going all out. The suspense was killing her, but she put the blindfold on anyway. "No peeking!" Warned Frankie.

True to her word, she didn't peek the whole drive. They were driving for about a half an hour, Maura tried to pay attention to what direction they were going in to give her an idea of where she was going, but lost track a while ago. She truthfully had no idea. The car came to a stop and Maura was giggling to herself. Frankie got out to open her door and led her to the restaurant entrance.

He walked her just inside and said "Have a great time." He removed the blindfold and made a quick exit.

Maura made her way further into the restaurant faintly hearing music. As she turned the corner her jaw dropped. She was no longer aware of her surroundings... She was too captivated by the incredible sight in front of her.

There was Jane, in a stunning strapless red dress. Her usually wild hair was now tamed waves.

She was playing Chopin's piece, Nocturne. Maura started to tear up. As the song came to a close, Jane rose from her chair and walked over to where Maura was frozen.

"Wow Jane, that was beautiful."

"Thank you. Guess I'm not so rusty after all..." Jane joked, then took in all of what Maura was wearing. "You look amazing, Maur."

"Thank you, Jane. Though you look far more better than I. That dress is very sexy on you. I haven't seen it before. Is it new?"

"Got it today. Wanted to look good for you."

"You always look good."

Jane smiled and led her to the table. It was then Maura looked around, seeing that the restaurant was candle lit. The piano was on a small stage behind a dance floor. There was a bottle of champagne and wine at their table. Both Maura's favorites.

"I wasn't sure which you would want, so I got both."

"Jane, you could've brought me instant coffee and peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. I would've been happy. Just being with you is all I need. Though I do very much appreciate the sentiment."

Just then a nicely dressed man approached the two. "Evening ladies. You both look lovely."

They thanked him and Jane went on to make an official introduction.

"Carlos, this is Maura. My very beautiful girlfriend. Maura, this is Carlos. He owns this place."

"Pleasure to meet you Carlos." She says, extending a hand.

"Let me assure you, the pleasure's all mine. I was thrilled to hear Jane finally found someone. Now onto business... Your menus. If there is something you'd like that isn't on here, I'd be more than happy to make it. No worries, my kitchen is prepared for any possible dish." He said with a warm smile as he handed them both menus.

When they said what they wanted, Carlos kindly excused himself to the kitchen. Leaving the two alone.

"He was very nice. How do you know him?" Maura asked.

"I met him years ago, not long after I transferred from the drug unit to homicide. He was arrested for the murder of his stepfather and went to prison. I didn't believe he did it. So I kept digging. Found and arrested the real killer, who later confessed. Carlos was released. I was there when he got out. He thanked me and said if there was anything he could ever do for me..." She said as she gestured around.

"You're amazing, Jane."

"Nah..." She said shyly. "More wine?"

Maura nodded. "This place is very nice. I've never been here before."

"Well you deserve nothing but the best."

"I already have it."

Jane raised her glass, as did Maura. "To a wonderful, memorable night. I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane." Clinking her glass with her detective's.

They talked for some time until their personal chef for the night came back with their food. It looked incredible, the amount of it was staggering. He doubled the usual serving for each dish. "Ladies, your food."

Both women thanked him as he left once again. They took their first bites into their food and both moaned in delight. Maura with her salmon, and Jane with her steak. There was so much they couldn't finish, they asked Carlos to put them in to go containers. There was definitely no room for dessert, so they decided against ordering it. They would be having plenty of that later anyway...

She whispered something in Carlos' ear and he nodded in return. He disappeared with their food. Maura looked at Jane suspiciously, who just sat there smiling.

She stood up and walked over to Maura, reaching for her hand. "Dance with me?" She said as music softly started playing.

Maura would never pass up the chance to dance with Jane Rizzoli. She was led to the perfect sized dance floor. "I apologize a head of time if I step on your feet."

"I'm not worried."

"You're far too confident in me." Smiling, as she repeated Maura's words from nearly two weeks ago.

They pressed close together, moving slowly to the beat. Apart from Carlos, who was in the kitchen giving them privacy, they were the only ones in the restaurant. In their own perfect little world. Oblivious to anything but each other. After a few minutes Maura said "See? You're doing fine."

The song faded out and then another played. The two held each other as Maura rested her head against Jane's chest. She felt Jane's heartbeat quicken.

"Jane? Is everything alright? Your heart rate is increasing."

Jane swallowed nervously "I- uh..."

_'Crap Rizzoli... Man up!' _

Maura held Jane's face "You can tell me anything, Jane. I love you."

Though she already knew this, it gave her all the courage she needed. Jane took a deep breath and began.

"When I first met you, you showed me kindness. To a complete stranger. You paid an obscene amount of money for a ridiculous 'painting' of my old backyard. You let my overbearing helicopter mother move into your guest house. You donated your kidney to your half sister. You did all of those things without hesitation. I love your generosity. When I came to your place that night after Hoyt escaped, you comforted me. I love your compassion and capacity for caring. When Dennis and Hoyt attacked you, you didn't let them break you. I love your perseverance and strength. When a building was crumbling on top of us, you went in with me to find Tommy, TJ, and Frost. You put their lives ahead of yours. I love your courage and bravery. Though I tease your 'Googlemouth' I actually love it. I learn something interesting everyday. You're the smartest, kindest, strongest, most beautiful person I've ever known, or ever will. The fact that you love me, makes my heart race, though you kind of already figured that out. I don't feel I deserve someone as good as you. I will however, prove my love to you everyday for the rest of my life and tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love you. Maura Dorthea Isles... Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Omfg! She proposed! What do you think Maura's answer will be? **

**You should really listen to that song, by the way. Really beautiful. **

**I made up Carlos and the restaurant. Just picked two names at random. The restaurant I'm picturing has a kind of a cozy, romantic, jazz kind of feel. **

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**Wow, my longest chapter yet! Really starting to get the hang of this. Thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 8

_"...Will you marry me?"_

Maura had tears in her eyes halfway through Jane's speech, but when she said the last four words, it turned into full blown crying. She never thought she'd hear those words. She crushed her lips into the taller woman's. Breaking apart a minute later, Jane wiped the tears from her lover's cheeks.

"Is that a yes?"

Maura laughed as she realized she hadn't answered, she had screamed it so loud in her head and was overcome with joy.

"Yes." This time Jane kissed Maura. Her fiancé, her lover, her soulmate.

A few moments later, Jane led Maura to the table. "I'm sorry I didn't get down on one knee, with me being the guy and all. I can't kneel in this dress, I could've worn pants but I felt it would be a pleasant surprise if I wore this for you..."

"Jane, it was perfect. You're perfect."

"Crap, almost forgot!"

Jane went over to the other table where a small box was hidden behind some roses. She grabbed that and sat back down with Maura.

"I would've asked after our dance, but my heart beat gave it away... So I didn't have the ring on me."

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't mean to change your way of asking..."

"No, it's fine Maura. You were concerned about me." Jane reassured. She reached over for Maura, taking her left hand. "May I?"

"Yes of course Jane."

She slid the ring on Maura's finger. "Oh wow Jane. It's beautiful."

"It's ok? I mean if you don't really like it I can take it back. You can-"

"Jane, stop. The ring is wonderful. I couldn't have picked out a better ring even if I tried."

The taller woman had bought the ring the day after they returned to Boston. She had quite a bit of money saved up over the years and knew she wanted nothing more than to buy Maura an engagement ring. She didn't know when she would pop the question, but after last night and this morning she knew tonight was the night. It cost a fortune but was well worth it in the end. It was a silver band with three brightly shining diamonds. Not too big and not too small. It was just right. Jane really didn't give herself enough credit, it truly was a magnificent ring.

Breathing a small sigh of relief "I'm glad you like it. I was a nervous wreck when I was looking for the right one. I went to several stores. At the last one I was panicking. Then at the last moment this one..." Looking at Maura's hand, which was still in hers." Caught my eye. I knew it was the one. You're the one."

Maura, sniffling once again "Jane, you're so sweet and romantic. You're the one for me as well. I've known that for a long time."

After a congratulations from Carlos, the newly engaged pair left the restaurant... Beaming. They could hardly wait to get home and celebrate. During the drive Maura ran her hand along Jane's leg.

The dark haired woman groaned and said "Maur, you keep that up and we'll either get into an accident, or I'm gonna stop this car right now and make love to you. I don't care if we're in public. I won't be able to stop myself."

Maura gulped, she didn't remove her hand, but she stopped rubbing her.

They made it back home in record time. Barely getting out of the car before they kissed the whole way to the front door. Lost in their own world. Maura was underneath Jane as she was pushed against the door. Both panting heavily, Jane managed to stop kissing her long enough to open the door. Maura took charge as Jane was second to enter the house and pinned her against the door. Jane broke the kiss, she took Maura's hand and turned her around. She showed her fiancé a sight that brought a gasp out of Maura. There were rose petals everywhere. A trail of them led up to the bedroom. The ME could tell they were real, the pleasant aroma filling the air. Jane had snuck back in the house while Frankie was driving Maura around to scatter them. She rushed back to Luciano's and sent a quick text to her brother saying it was ok to bring her.

"I would've had candles too, but I wasn't sure how long we'd be gone... C'mon, let me take you upstairs." They both chuckled lightly and briefly at Jane's choice of words before getting caught up in each other again.

They made passionate love all night long. By 3 am they were spent. Pulling Maura close, she said "I love you Maura."

"I love you too, Jane. Thank you for the most memorable night of my life."

"Anything for you." As Jane finished her sentence she yawned.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"How were you so sure I'd say yes? It would have been awkward to come back to rose petals everywhere after saying no." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... I didn't really think about the alternative. I guess I could've called Frankie and told him to clean up before you got back. Besides, how could you ever say no to me? I thought I was hard to resist?"

"Indeed you are..." Snuggling closer.

"Let's get some sleep. Be prepared, Ma is gonna ambush you the second she sees you." She warned as she nodded off.

They slept in each other's arms while smiling in their sleep.

* * *

It was almost noon when the two finally woke. Maura, who woke first, was chipper despite just waking up. Jane however, groaned as she heard Maura move. Mumbling into the pillow "Stay... need... more sleep."

Maura just laughed and said "I need to get a shower and start my day. Maybe my fiancé could join me?"

Jane's eyes flashed open. She jumped up immediately, not needing to be asked twice. After a few bouts in the shower they got out and dried each other off, causing them to go at it again.

The insatiable side of her would've kept her going, but Jane's stomach made a load noise.

Maura laughed and said "I'll make you something, I'm not about to let you starve just so you can satisfy me, you need your sustenance if you don't want to pass out on me. Which I would like to make you do on my own." She winked.

Little did they know breakfast, or lunch rather, was already being prepared by Angela. They were happily greeted by the sight as the entered the kitchen.

"Morning girls. Sleep well?" She grinned knowingly.

"Best sleep I've ever gotten Ma."

"Me as well Angela."

They sat on the stools by the counter. Mama Rizzoli handed them their plates. She saw Maura's ring.

"Oh wow! Janie, it's so beautiful. It suits her well. Though you're already my daughter Maura, let me officially welcome you to the family." She cried happily as she hugged her future daughter in law.

Jane couldn't keep her mother in the dark with her plans. She told her she was planning on proposing, just not when because she herself didn't know until yesterday. It was a miracle Angela could keep quiet about it this long. She was so happy for her daughters she wasn't even upset about the fact Jane didn't bring her with her when she went ring shopping. That was something Jane felt she should do on her own. Besides, there was plenty of wedding stuff Jane promised Angela she would be involved in. That was what probably kept her quiet. Though the poor woman was bursting at the seams not being able to know when to break out wedding themed magazines and talk for hours about every last detail.

"Thank you Angela."

"I'm proud of you Janie. So what's being done about grandbabies?"

"Jesus Ma! We _just_ moved in together and got engaged last night. Give us at least a day to talk about that!" She joked. Though she knew the subject would come up eventually with Maura.

"Pft... Well I can't stay. Stanley is out sick so I've got to manage the cafe today by myself. Maybe we could do dinner later? Either just us or bring everyone over. Whatever you girls prefer."

Unsure, they exchanged glances. Of course they're excited to tell everyone, but they didn't know when or how.

"Jane, I'm fine with whatever you decide."

"Ugh... I hate when you leave big decisions up to me. It makes me feel guilty. Like you have no say. You must have some idea of what you want to do."

"First tell me what you want to do, then I'll say what I want. We can compromise. Fair enough?"

"Fine... I wanna wait at least a couple days. I kinda like keeping you to myself."

"I would like to tell all of our family and friends. When doesn't matter. I like Angela's suggestion. We should have everyone over for dinner and tell them. How about this Sunday? It wouldn't be suspicious if we asked everyone over, since that's our usual family dinner day."

"I like that. It gives me a few days to prepare. I'm a little excited."

"I'll ask Vince and Barry while I'm at work. They always stop by for coffee. See you girls later. Love you both. Congratulations!" Angela said happily hugging them before leaving out the back door.

"Do you think your mother will be in town?" Jane asked.

"Actually yes, we're lucky. Usually it takes forever to get a hold of her while she's in France with the time difference and all, but after you were shot she had heard about it and called me to check on you. She was very worried. After I assured her that you were ok, I told her we were in a relationship. She was happy of course. Saying that it was fabulous timing. She actually will be in town in a couple days on business and wants to get together. I was going to tell you last night but I got distracted..."

Smiling at the thought of Constance's approval and concern for her Jane said "I'm glad she'll be here, it's been a while since you've seen her. And by the way, feel free to let me know if you need distracting again, I'm up for that anytime." Jane took a bite and swallowed before she continued. "Are you going to invite Hope and Cailin over? You've all been getting along nicely."

"I suppose I will. We've gotten pretty close. I just hope there isn't any awkwardness between Hope and my mother."

"Maybe at first, but they're both mature adults. They'll know to at least be civil for your sake. Especially once we tell them, they won't have time to argue. They'll be so happy for you. They both love you."

Maura's phone started ringing "Dr. Isles... Yes, I'll be right there. Sorry Jane, there's a new case. Wait! What about my ring, I don't want to take it off, surely someone will notice it."

"Maybe you could keep it hidden under your gloves? Or wear it on a necklace and keep it under your shirt?" Jane suggested.

"I think gloves will suffice. I never want to take this ring off my finger."

"I'm glad. Now get going Dr. Isles, you've got a _possible_ murder to solve and they need your brilliance!" Lovingly said as Jane kissed her cheek, then lightly smacked her ass and shooed her off.

"I love you, Jane. I know you're not supposed to be back at work yet. It must be driving you crazy. Would you like me to talk to Cavanaugh? Maybe he'll put you on desk duty, I know it's not much but it's better than nothing. I feel bad leaving you here."

"Thanks Maur, I've been ok though because I've been spending more time with you. Frost and Korsak actually stopped by the other day with a case file. I'm already familiar with the case, so if the Lt. says I can come back, it should be easy to catch up."

* * *

"Jane? I'm home." Maura called as she walked in the house several hours later.

"In here Maura." Jane called from their yoga room. She followed Jane's sultry voice and as she went into the room she was surprised to see her cross legged on the floor.

Noticing Maura's expression "I thought I'd give your meditation thingy a try. It's very soothing. I was doing some yoga earlier too."

"Want some company?"

"I will never refuse your company. I went out earlier and got you a little surprise. It's on the bed."

Eager to see what Jane got her, she rushed to the bedroom. A broad smile flashed across her face as she saw a huge bag of Fudge Clusters propped up with beautiful bouquet of flowers. A note was attached.

_'Just because I love you. Jane xoxo'_

Quickly dressing into more comfortable clothing to join Jane in the yoga room, she also put the flowers in a vase.

"Oh Jane, thank you. I'm really loving this mushy romantic side of you."

"You bring out the best in me... But don't tell the guys about the mushy stuff. I'll never hear the end of it! Speaking of the guys, did anyone at work notice the ring?"

"No, actually. I wore my gloves for the whole day. When I wasn't, I was in my office doing paperwork. No one came in though."

"That's good. Your mom called, by the way. She said she's flying in on her private jet a little earlier than expected. I offered to pick her up in the morning when she arrives."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"I talked to Lt. Cavanaugh... Angela and I invited him over for dinner Sunday. Then I asked him about you returning to work. He didn't seem convinced at first that you were ready to come back so quickly, but I told him your wound was healed and you understood you could only do desk duty if he said yes. He said that he trusts my word as a doctor and he'd considerate it. He'll tell you for sure at dinner, I'm sure he wants to see for himself if you're well enough."

"That sounds fair. I think I'm doing well, I'm feeling 100% again."

"I'm glad to hear it."

After they were done with their yoga, Maura asked "What do you want done about your apartment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since you're living here now, I had an idea with what you should do with it."

"Yeah?"

"I know Tommy needs a better one. Especially when he's taking care of TJ. So maybe once you move what you wanted out, he could live there. You should decide quickly, it's only been a little over a week but I don't want you paying for a place you're not even living in anymore."

"That's a great idea Maura. I guess I don't really need my furniture anymore, unless you wanted me to bring them. I like your couch and bed more though."

"_Our_ couch and bed... Jane bring whatever you want. We'll find a way to have your couch here. We could convert the basement into a den or man cave as you call it. Maybe we could put it down there? Or put the living room couch down there instead and put yours in its place. If you're not sentimental about the couch, you could let Tommy have it. Though I don't want you to not bring something here if you think I don't want it here." She knew Jane might be hesitant about possessions and transitions.

"I just don't want it to clash with all your nice stuff here..."

"Jane, I'd be happy to give up some, if not all, of my things for you. I'm sure we can find a way to blend both our things together and make it look great. Oh, your collection of baseballs would go perfect by the TV! We go together so well, our belongings will too. There will be no 'clashing'. If we can't agree on certain furniture, then we can pick out new stuff together. We should anyway. Have things we got together as a couple."

"I do want Tommy to have some of my stuff. He needs it. I'll talk to him later and see what he thinks. And I think you're using the couple excuse just to go out shopping!"

"Jane, I am not!" Saying as she playfully shoved her shoulder. "I could find no reason at all to go shopping other than the fact that I just want to, you know that. But I do think we should get some things together. I like that."

"Me too." Jane says, kissing her sweetly.

Over the next hour they went over things Jane would be bringing over and new things they would get together. Tommy would keep Jane's bed, but the couch would go in the basement. The detective loved the idea of the 'man cave' and since Maura hadn't really decorated the basement, the honey blonde insisted it be filled with Red Sox memorabilia. All of Jane's sports stuff would go perfectly down there. Tommy would also keep the dishes and silverware. Jo Friday and Bass got along already so that transition would be easy. He had a bed there for times Jane brought him over. Bass hasn't met Bass Jr. yet, but neither woman was worried about it too much. Jane had some books to bring over, which Maura would put in the mini library as Jane called it, in her home office. Picture frames were to be put out with the ones Maura already had out. Both sets filled with each other anyway, aside from the few with the other's parents and Jane's brothers. There was plenty of room in Maura's gigantic closet for all of Jane's clothes. Some were actually still there from their sleepovers. A few suits and worn pjs. So much of Jane was there it was if they already lived together.

* * *

**I couldn't decide how to describe the ring in more detail than I have. There's a few I like, so if you really wanna have idea of what I'm picturing, I guess I can PM you some links.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 9

Jane picked up Constance the next morning, alone. She let Maura sleep in. They talked on the way to the house.

"I'm so happy to hear you're alright Jane. When I heard you were shot I immediately thought worse case scenario. I was also happy to hear you and Maura are together as well. I know haven't shown much interest in her life, but thanks to you I've become more involved in the past year or so. I want the best for her and she clearly has it now."

"I'm honored to hear you say that. It means a lot that we have your support, especially Maura."

"I take it since you're the one picking me up, she said yes?"

"She did." Jane had asked Constance a week earlier for permission, she wanted to be a bit old fashioned.

"Congratulations Jane. I didn't have a doubt in my mind. When are you making the announcement?"

"Tomorrow at dinner, actually. I should warn you, Maura's going to talk to you about Hope. She's inviting her over along with her daughter Cailin. I'm telling you before Maura because I wasn't sure how'd you react. She's nervous about it. I don't want her upset and disappointed."

"I appreciate the warning Jane, and you looking out for her. I'll admit I'm nervous about meeting Hope. But I don't harbor any ill will towards her. I just hope she doesn't resent me for raising Maura. Given the circumstances of which she lost her."

"They talked about this. Maura says while she does want Hope in her life, you'll always be her mother. She doesn't want to replace you. And Hope, well they may have gotten off to a rocky start, but they've come a long way and get along like really great friends. Hope is a decent woman, she respects you and doesn't hold anything against you. Neither of you are at fault. It was all Paddy."

"That's wonderful to hear. I was very proud of Maura when she donated her kidney to Cailin. She's a wonderful person. I believe you're a perfect match, I'm glad you found each other."

"Thanks, Constance."

"So does she still think I'm coming in for business?"

"Yep. Can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out you're not! How long are able to stay again?"

"Three weeks. I have some things to take care of in Belgium, but once I'm done I plan on coming back here."

Maura was in the kitchen with Angela preparing lunch when Jane opened the door. "Look who I found at the airport."

"Oh, mother it's good to finally see you again!" She said, expecting a kiss on the cheek from the proper woman. Instead she was surprised with a hug.

"Darling, I've missed you. It can't be so long again."

"I've missed you too." Shocked initially by the hug but happily reciprocated. "You remember Angela, Jane's mother."

"Of course, how have you been dear?"

"Can't complain too much."

The two gossiped as Jane and Maura went to the car to retrieve Constance's bags. Giving them a moment to talk.

"I told her about Hope and Cailin coming to dinner."

"How does she feel about that?" She asked nervously, grateful Jane did it for her.

"She's fine with it. Actually, she's looking forward to it."

"Really? Well that's a relief."

They gathered the bags and brought them to the guest room in the main house, joining the mothers for lunch.

It was then Constance saw Maura's hand. "Oh my, Maura!" She was shocked. She couldn't find words.

"What's wrong?" Her daughter asked looking between the women.

"I finally get to see the ring. I'm so very happy for both of you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Maura went on to tell her about the unforgettable night. How Jane set up everything. Her speech.

"Jane, that's a beautiful story. I never knew you to be such a romantic. You continue to surprise me. Pleasantly, let me assure you."

Maura just realized something. "Mother, what did you mean, by _'finally seeing the ring'_... how did you know?"

Jane grinned sheepishly as the older Isles woman explained. "Jane asked me last week for my permission and blessing. I of course gave her both."

"Oh Jane... That's so sweet!" the honey blonde exclaimed while Angela gushed sounds of excitement, both causing Jane to blush.

The whole day Maura spent as much time with Constance as she could. She loved every minute of it. Jane and Angela were out grocery shopping for tomorrow. They came back to see Constance playing with Jo Friday. The two got along great. Bass even let her feed him his strawberries.

"Maura dear, could I have a moment?" She asked her daughter.

"Of course."

"I've been thinking, I want to move back to Boston. I don't like being away from you, I miss my daughter. Especially after today. It's shown what I've been missing out on. That is, if you want me in your life more frequently."

"Mother, you know I love you. I'd love for you to be closer. We can hang out much more often. I know Angela has taken a liking to you."

"Angela is a wonderful lady. It explains why Jane is great person. She raised her well."

Everyone turned in for the night. Jane and Maura cuddled close, the brunette was distracted. Deep in thought. She wanted to talk to Maura about something.

"Hey Maur?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I've been thinking... About what Ma said yesterday. About grandbabies. Have you thought about that at all? Do you want kids?"

"Someday, yes. Why, did you not want them?"

"Oh no! I'm not saying that. Of course I do. I would love that with you. Just not for a little while. It may sound selfish but I want just us for now."

"It doesn't sound selfish at all. You really want to have kids with me?" She looked up at Jane, who smiled and nodded a yes.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"We will not use the name Clementine or _anything_ similar!"

"I promise." Maura said as she laughed. "When did you want to start a family? I'm not rushing it or anything but I'm just curious."

"At least a year or two. That's not too long, is it?" A little nervous Maura wanted a family sooner.

"That's fine by me. Since we have a while, why don't we practice making one anyway? Practice makes perfect." Maura seductively said the second part.

"Well if you insist..."

The two made their love making a game, whoever made the other moan the loudest wins. Though it was a win win either way, they had to be quiet with Constance just down the hall. Jane eventually won when Maura couldn't take anymore.

* * *

The next day found the engaged pair very excited. Friends and family made their way into the house as dinner was just being finished. Everyone who was invited showed up. Both of Jane's brothers were there, Frost, Korsak, and Cavanaugh also. Last to arrive was Hope and Cailin. Maura introduced Hope to Constance. It was a little awkward at first, but within minutes they fell into an easy conversation. They seemed to get along. It made the apprehension Maura felt for days disappear as she saw the two chat happily. It was a great start for their night.

All knew Sunday dinner was a Rizzoli family tradition. Though everyone liked Hope and Cailin once they gave them a chance, some still felt it odd that they were there. They didn't mind of course. Even more so, Constance was there. They rarely saw her. Those who didn't know about the engagement had suspicions that something was up. No one questioned it however.

Once people settled at the table, and before anyone started eating, Jane stood. She raised her glass of wine "I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. It makes Maura and I so happy to see all of our family and friends here together." She looked down at Maura and held her hand and smiled at her. Her fiancé stood to join her. Jane wrapped her free arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before she continued. "This wonderful woman next me and I... are getting married."

Silence. Stunned looks.

The quiet only lasted all of 3 seconds before cheers and congratulations erupted into the room.

Frost begrudgingly handed Korsak a $20... The two betted earlier the reason for the larger than usual gathering.

Once dinner was over, everyone made their way into the living room. All wanted to know how Jane proposed. So Maura told the story again in great detail. Jane expected teasing from Frost and Korsak, but to her surprise they didn't. They were just really happy for them.

It started to get late, over the course of two hours after dinner guests started to leave. Korsak said he had to leave and get back to his dogs, Starsky and Hutch. He hugged Jane and Maura. "Congratulations you two." They of course thanked him and watched him go.

Followed shortly after, was Tommy, who needed to pick up TJ from Lydia's.

"Way to go sis. Proud of ya." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks lil brother."

He then hugged Maura. "Thank you, Tommy."

Frankie had to go next but for a different reason, duty calls for the new detective.

"Sorry I can't stay you guys. I'm happy for ya though." Frankie apologized.

Jane said understanding "Don't worry about it. And thanks. I mean really. You helped me pull off that night by driving Maura."

"Don't mention it. Good luck Maura, you're gonna need it with this one."

"Hey!" Playfully punching her brothers arm.

Cailin had school tomorrow. Hope had work. "Congratulations once again. I'm so very happy for you both. If there's anything you ever need for the wedding, I'd be more than willing to help. Or if you need anything in general, you know where to find me."

Touched by Hope's words, Maura replied "Thank you, that's very kind of you to offer."

Cailin said "Me too, I know I can be a pain, but I'll be there, especially once it's time to test food samples." She laughed.

Jane high fived Cailin "Oh hell yeah, I can't wait for all that endless food. Just thinking about it makes me hungry, which is weird since I just ate!"

All four women laughed then. They said their goodbyes once more and left. Leaving only Cavanaugh and Frost.

The lieutenant came over to Jane. "Hey Rizzoli, got a minute?"

"Sure." Jane said as her boss walked out of earshot of others.

"I know you've been wanting to get back to work. It's only been two weeks since you were shot, but from what I've heard it didn't do much damage. Though I still think you need to take it easy, I'm willing to let you come back to work. Desk duty only for the remainder of your original leave time. One month at least. I say this with two conditions. One, you get a doctor to sign off on it... Two, you do not under any circumstances, go out into the field no matter what until I give the ok. Got it?"

Bouncing up and down from excitement, she pulled an unsuspecting Cavanaugh into a big Rizzoli hug saying "Yes, I promise! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Jane... I- you're squeezing... A little too tight." She released him from her death grip.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. Look I gotta get going."

"Ready to go Sean?" Angela said, appearing from out of nowhere.

Jane just smirked. Her boss tried, but failed miserably, to hide his blush.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go. Congratulations, Jane. Dr Isles..."

"Thank you... But I wish you would start calling me Maura, after all, we're not at work so it won't be unprofessional." Maura politely asked. Suddenly appearing.

_'Geez, what is it with the women in my life? They're like freaking ninjas! I never hear them coming. Well... Maybe I heard something like that from Maura in the shower last night.'_ Jane thought as her grin spread across her face.

Maura looked over at Jane, hungrily staring at her. She blushed and turned back to the other two as the Lieutenant spoke "As long as you stop calling me by my rank." He joked.

Maura was glad he didn't blame her or resent her in any way for Paddy killing his wife and son all those years ago. He knew she hated him. He was a little smug in fact. She walked right up to Paddy and said to his face she wished Jane had killed him.

"Fair enough, Sean."

"Goodnight Maura, Jane." He looked at Jane curiously who had to bite back laughter because of making Maura blush as hard as she did.

"Goodnight sir."

He nodded and started to walk out when Angela stopped "I'll meet you in the car, I'll just be a moment." She turned to her daughters as he walked out of the house. "I figured you two wouldn't mind me stepping out tonight. I thought you'd like some alone time celebrating. Sean's taking me for a ride on his boat. I've only seen pictures but it's beautiful."

"Ma, it's fine. Go! Have fun, you deserve to be happy. Clearly that's what you are right now. So go. Maura and I will be just fine, trust me."

She hugged them both goodbye. She waved bye to Constance and Frost, who were on the couch talking.

"My mother and boss are going on a romantic date on a boat... Ugh. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, it's just weird to see her dating again. I'm not used to it. But I am glad she found someone a lot better than my Pop. Cav's a good guy. I know he'll treat her right."

"I agree, he is well suited for her."

"I think you're well suited for me..."

"Is that so?" As she pulled Jane in for a soft kiss.

Jane mumbled "Mmmhmm"

Frost was getting pretty tired and called it a night and congratulated the two before leaving.

Constance was about to retire to her room before Maura said to her "Thank you, I know it must've been difficult or awkward with Hope."

"On the contrary Maura, we got along quite well. In fact, we exchanged numbers and planned on lunch next week."

This was a very pleasant surprise for Maura. "Wow, I'm glad you two hit it off."

"Now if you'll excuse me dear, I'm very tired. I'll let the both of you have the rest of the night to yourselves. I'll see you in the morning." She gave Maura a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and did the same for Jane.

Maura felt two arms glide across her stomach. "Well... It seems we're all alone. What should we do?"

"Hmm... Perhaps I can think of something..."

The two celebrated their successful dinner and announcement in the shower... maybe against the wall a little bit, and finally once more as they made it to the bed. They fell asleep naked, with Jane spooning Maura, holding her close.

Rays of sunlight broke through the cracks in the blinds as Jane stirred. She silently cursed the brightness. Meanwhile Maura was still snoozing, content in Jane's arms. Not wanting to disturb her, Jane rested her head besides Maura's and continued to hold her. She listened to her heart, felt the rise and fall of her chest. Jane just fell more and more in love. She wanted this, to wake up like that with Maura everyday forever.

Jane's phone rang, causing Maura to wake up. _'Damn it! This better be good!'_

"Rizzoli... Yes, this is Jane Rizzoli... Angela's my mother." She froze. Chills sent down her spine. Maura felt Jane stiffen and sat up immediately.

"Is she alright?" Jane jumped out of bed instantly and threw on her clothes. "What hospital?" She asked as she put her shoes on. "Ok thank you, I'll be right there." She hung up. Jane froze where she stood, about to cry.

"Jane! What happened?!"

She choked out "Ma... Her and Cavanaugh. They were in an accident."

* * *

**Uh oh! Told ya not to get used to the fluff. **

**I really want to give Hope and Cailin a chance. I'm a bitch who can hold a grudge for well over a decade (Damn I'm old!), believe me... but I think there were several moments in Season 4 that proved to me I should give them a chance. I hope you do too.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**You guys miss the smut? Well there's a little bit in this chapter to hold you over, for now. It's not my forte, but I hope it's satisfying. It certainly is for them! ;)**

**There's a big chunk of italics further down, it's all a flashback, in case you get confused.**

**This is by far my longest chapter yet. Holy crap! Over 4,000 words... I should warn you to not get used to that. I hate short chapters, I try to make them at least 2,500+ words each. So this was unexpected for me. **

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 10

Maura drove as Jane was fidgeting in the passenger seat. "Did they say how bad?"

"No, just that she might've broken some bones. Cavanaugh I'm not sure."

They arrived moments later and Jane ran into the emergency room. "Angela Rizzoli."

This was all too familiar for Maura. Another Rizzoli she had deeply cared for is now in the ER.

"She's just finishing her X Rays. You can wait for her in her room."

They were given the room number and were met with a Cavanaugh on crutches. Stitches on his forehead.

"Sean... I'm glad you're ok. How's my Ma?"

"She's fine. We think she only broke her arm."

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. I should've seen him coming. I was driving your mother home after she spent the night, and we were stopped at a light. A drunk came barreling through and rammed right into us. I saw him coming at the last second but it was too late. I tried to move..."

"It's not your fault, Sean. Blame that drunk asshole."

Just then Angela walked into the room, her arm in a sling.

"Ma! Oh my god..."

"Oh Jane relax, it's not like it's a gunshot wound!"

"Really Ma? Really... You're making jokes when I thought I lost you?!" Jane knew she was being unreasonable, but she was upset and not to be joked around with. She could've lost her Ma! Angela freaking Rizzoli!

Maura, who had stayed silent, placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Janie..."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just glad you're both alright."

"Don't apologize sweetie. I snapped at Frankie on the drive up to see you in the hospital. He was telling me _'it's Jane, of course she'll be ok'_ I yelled and said how could he know that and what not... I was very upset. Heat of the moment. Now it's just water under the bridge. Forget it Janie." She comforted her daughter.

A doctor came in with discharge papers, and gave them each medicine prescriptions. Now much calmer, Jane drove this time, but tightly gripped the wheel the whole way. She softened considerably by the time they got back home.

All three women insisted Cavanaugh stay with them for at least a few days so they could keep an eye on him. It took several minutes before they could tell he was going to break soon.

"Girls, I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be a burden. It's just a busted up leg. I've been shot before and have been ok on my own..." the lieutenant guiltily said.

"Sean, you wouldn't be a burden. You need assistance and we're all family, we want to help." Maura assured.

"Yeah, you don't wanna break my Ma's heart, do ya? It would mean _sooo_ much if you stayed in the guest house with her." Jane threw some guilt at him, something she learned from Angela. It worked like a charm every time.

"You're good... Ok, ok. I'll stay. You learned your persistence from your mother, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, you two. I'll try not to get on your nerves too much."

"Don't mention it. It's what we do. I'm sure you'd do the same for any of us."

"Damn right. So listen, I here from your mom that you're quite the chess player? Care to test your abilities Jane?"

Her brown eyes narrowed. She straightened up, in an almost flexing manner, to display her power. Turning her head slightly to the side, Jane responded in a soft cocky tone "You really wanna go there? I'm the best there is!"

Sean laughed "Well come on then, bring it." He challenged as he hopped over to the dining room table. Jane broke out the game and set it up.

Angela and Maura watched the friendly dispute from the couch.

"They really get along, don't they?" The older woman says absentmindedly.

"Yes. I've seen how well their relationship has progressed from strictly colleagues to friends, to family."

"After her father and I divorced, I thought I would never find love again. But I have. It makes me so happy that all of my children are accepting of it."

All was quiet during the intense game of chess. They glanced from the board to each other's eyes. Both were skilled enough that they had a counter move for whatever the other did.

Maura commented quietly, as to not disturb them. "Jane opened with e4, Sean just did what's commonly known as the Sicilian defense, at c5. This defensive maneuver was analyzed by Giulio Polerio in his 1594 manuscript for chess..." She continued to ramble while both her and Angela watched excitedly as if it were a tennis match.

Only a few minutes went by when Maura spotted a fatal mistake. Jane swooped in for the kill and declared "Checkmate."

"Luck. That's all that was!"

"Oh really? Wanna try again, maybe up the stakes?"

"Whadaya wanna wager?" Sean was eager to hear what Jane wanted, she was too confident and was bound to slip up. He was going to take her down.

"Loser buys coffee for the entire homicide unit. For a week. No just that crap coffee either. I mean the good stuff."

"You're on."

It took nearly 20 minutes for them to each make 3 moves. They wanted to take their time and make sure no mistakes were made.

"Rizzoli."

"Boss."

Both smirked for being formal.

"Know what I like?"

"What?"

"3 sugars in my coffee. Check and mate!"

Jane's mouth hung open. She didn't see this move coming at all.

_'Where- how... Damn he's good. Well a bet's a bet.'_

Being a gentleman, he didn't brag.

"You're definitely the toughest opponent I've ever faced. Where'd ya learn to play like that?"

"Extra curricular school activity..."

Angela coughed slightly obnoxiously.

"Alright, fine... I had detention a lot. Got really boring and they let us read. There was this huge book all about chess, so I learned pretty quickly."

The older couple called it a night, while the younger two relaxed on the couch.

"Who woulda thought the lieutenant was a world class chess champion?"

"Well I thought you were straight, so you never really know someone until you flat out ask them what you want to know." Maura made a valid point.

"Very true. So do you have any hidden abilities I should know about? Flying, telekinesis, invisibility, lasers shoot out of your eyes..."

"All of the above, yes." The honey blonde teased.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the accident. Jane was just bringing the last of her things from the apartment over the house. Tommy was very grateful that Jane gave him her old place and some of her things. He's been looking for a better place to raise TJ and now he has one.

Everything was settled nicely into their home. Of course the doctor was right, their things blended perfectly together. You could see touches of both wherever you looked. Jane's old spot of her 'secret' stash of instant was moved by Maura and put next to her regular coffee supplies, which made Jane thrilled.

True to her word, Maura even let Jane's sugary cereal into the cupboards. She would never admit it, but she would sometimes sneak a bowl of it every now and then. It was actually very tasty.

One morning when Maura thought Jane was still asleep, she got a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, Jane's favorite.

Sitting on the couch, she was almost done when her lover caught her. It wasn't that Maura was _lying_ to Jane, she just could never live it down after all the scolding she gave Jane for the unhealthy food choice.

"Aha!" Startling her fiancé. "I knew it! You sneaky little devil woman you. I thought there was less cereal. We may have bought a couple boxes, but how could I not notice? It's my favorite! Not to mention I'm a detective, I'm trained to notice the smallest of details."

"Jane, it's not what you think. I'm just testing a hypothesis..." She placed the bowl across from her on the coffee table and had to quickly think of something before hives appeared, then Jane would win the smug smile award of the century.

"Oh, really? And what hypothesis is that?"

"If it's... As delicious as you say!"

Jane nearly doubled over in laughter then regained her composure. "And just how many mornings have you been testing this?"

"Um... Would you like an exact amount or-" seeing Jane's obvious look of a yes without her even saying a word, she knew there was no way out of it. No loopholes this time. "Every other morning or so since you started officially moving in your things two weeks ago..."

"Maura!" She gasped in genuine shock, she wasn't mad, far from it... but she just couldn't believe this.

"I'm afraid I have to arrest you. You lied to a detective during their investigation." She said, her voice with similar authority she used on the job. There was still an undercurrent of playfulness and growing sexual tension, though. So Maura knew she wasn't in real trouble.

"What case?"

"Of the... Missing cereal of course!"

"Oh..." Just as she uttered the words, Jane came charging at her. She tackled the smaller woman into the couch and tickled her.

"NO! Plea-ssseeee. I'll do anything!"

"Miss, are you adding _bribery_ to the list of charges? Oh no, this simply will not do." Jane tsked...

In a very brief moment, Maura took the opportunity to kiss Jane, who immediately fell into her trap. Maura managed to get out from under Jane's grip and run away. Leaving a stunned but playfully enraged Jane, mouth agape, on the couch.

_'Hell no!'_ She thought as she bolted after Maura. Her socks caused her to slip on the hardwood floors, but she remained steady and continued her pursuit.

Maura briefly turned and saw Jane running after her. She screamed.

"No!" Which only made Jane laugh evilly.

She planned on making it to the bathroom and locking the door, even though she knew Jane was trained to bust one down, but just as she made it into the bedroom Jane pounced on her. Sending them crashing into the bed.

Jane smiled as she tickled Maura once more.

"Oh no nooo- I'm sorry! Please! Noooo!" Maura was howling with laughter, tears coming down her face.

"What was that? You're sorry? Well as long as you're apologizing I suppose no charges will be _held against you_..." She whispered in Maura's ear as she pressed against her when she said the last few words. This caused Maura to moan instantly.

Jane kissed her neck, where Maura's faint scar was. She sucked until a mark started to appear. "Oh Jane..."

The brunette continued the assault on her neck as she ripped Maura's blouse open. As Jane's fingers wandering aimlessly across Maura's tender flesh, she started to wiggle and grind underneath.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?"

Maura threw her a dirty look, one she obviously learned from her fiancé.

She kissed Maura, tongues instantly sliding between the other's mouth.

Maura took another opportunity to get the best of her. She flipped Jane onto her back and rested on top of her, causing her to whimper when the kiss ended. Jane's shirt was taken off, leaving her only in her bra and shorts. Jane sat up slightly and let Maura remove the bra while she did the same to her.

With Maura straddling her, and her full breasts in her face, she took one in her mouth, causing the ME to throw head back. Jane licked and sucked at Maura's nipple and switched to the other breast, the change making Maura wrap her arms around Jane's shoulders and pant heavily.

The dark haired woman twisted and laid her lover down beneath her again. She slid her hands down and pulled Maura's pants off, revealing the black lace panties she loved so much. The sight making Jane wetter. Wanting to taste Maura even more.

She lowered her mouth and slowly removed them by her teeth, while staring right in Maura's eyes. This drove Maura insane. Just as the panties reached her ankles and were slipped off, Jane lifted Maura's leg slightly and kissed her way down it. Telling her the whole way between kisses how beautiful she was and how much she loved her.

Jane made it to where Maura wanted her most after what felt like an eternity to the smaller woman. She teased her entrance delicately with her tongue before taking a long swipe with it. The detective brought her tongue and trailed it up Maura's body and started to place her fingers over Maura's wet center. Jane was stopped by Maura's hand and looked at her confusingly.

"Together." Was all she said before kissing Jane with all she had. Maura's hand went inside Jane's shorts. They both put their fingers inside at the same time and the two gasped at the contact. Walls closing around them, both sets of fingers moved at just the right speed. There was something about them coming together that made each of their orgasms more amazing and beautiful than usual. Both crying out in passion and ecstasy before they fell back onto the bed, entangled in one another.

"If _that's_ what happens every time you catch me doing something like that, I may have to surprise you more often." Maura exhaled, her breath starting to calm.

"I wouldn't doubt you if you did. You continue to surprise me everyday."

* * *

_A few months later..._

Jane has been back out in the field, wearing a vest whenever she could. Amazingly, nothing ever happened to make anyone grateful she actually had it on for once. There were a few scary moments, but Jane and her partners quickly diffused the situations before they got out of hand. She would remember Maura, how she promised that day in the hospital she would be there for her. She would always come home to her. The brunette also kept the promise of making love to the ME every night, which would've been done regardless.

_"It's your first day back out there..."_

_Jane didn't need to be a super smart doctor like her wife to be to know when she's worried._

_"The case we've been working on doesn't seem so bad. We just might make an arrest today. The kid shot the guy in a panic, so I don't think he'll put up a fight. He's scared. He won't want to shoot us. We'll be fine Maura. I'm wearing my vest anyway, in case something does happen. But I highly doubt it will."_

_"That won't protect your head."_

_"I know. Want me to go out in full riot gear? Wear a Kevlar helmet?" She jokes, hoping to ease Maura's stress._

_"It would be nice... Just, try not to go crazy and shoot yourself. You have a history of that." She joked back._

_"Once! I did that one time!"_

_"Once is enough."_

_They laughed as they got in the car and headed to the precinct. Both had bunny pancakes made by Angela before starting the day. When finished, they shared a quick kiss and parted ways._

Both knew Maura was still worried, but after Jane returned home that night, her fear dissipated. The arrest and confession were made without incident. Apart of her felt irrational for being so nervous about her first day back out, but the other side felt it was warranted. Jane had a habit of getting hurt a lot.

But when the weeks turned into months, she gradually felt better. Though there was a distinct possibility Jane may never come home one night, but Maura didn't allow herself to think like that anymore. She was used to Jane's job even before they became lovers. She had plenty of time to become acclimated to it while they were friends.

At this point, Maura and Jane started talking more seriously about the wedding. They were wrapped up in all the excitement of their engagement, the drama of the accident, and more. Now they got down to some real planning.

Constance, who had made a permanent move to Boston after buying a house last month, helped Maura with her dress, the only thing Jane wasn't allowed to be a part of. She argued that their relationship wasn't traditional and should be able to see the dress before the big day, but caved when Maura pouted her lip and gave her the biggest saddest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. How could she ever refuse that? She could get Jane to do literally anything if Maura gave her that look.

Jane and Frankie, who she asked to be her best man, went shopping for something to wear as well. Angela went with Jane the other day but had no luck finding a dress. Plus, Angela's constant crying and with each dress getting more ruffles than the last, Jane asked her brother to go with her today. Hating all the dresses she tried on, Jane sat down on a chair, frustrated. Frankie went over to her and suggested they take a break and get something to eat. Jane quickly agreed, she was starving.

Sitting inside an old favorite burger joint of theirs from when they were little, Jane sighed "None of those dresses felt right. What the hell am I gonna wear?"

"I have an idea I think you'll be comfortable with."

Frankie made his suggestion.

"You're a genius! I don't know why I haven't thought about it before... It's perfect. Thanks, Frankie."

On the other side of town, Maura was having better luck than Jane at picking a dress. Though she did go to two different stores. At the second, she only tried on a few dresses she really liked. She put on the last dress and stood in front of the mirror. Speechless. It was perfect. Just what she was looking for. Stepping out of the dressing room, she let her mother have a look.

"Oh Maura darling! You look sensational. Just wait until she sees you in this! I've dreamt of this moment for years... My little girl." She started sniffling at the end.

"Mom... Please don't cry. If you do, I will too and won't stop!" Like that would save her. Maura started tearing up anyway. Constance handed her a tissue.

"Thanks. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional. I've always wanted to marry Jane. This is just all so exciting. I know it may sound cheesy, but it's like a dream come true. Literally. I can't tell you how many times I've woken up from a dream filled with different wedding scenarios, all with Jane as my wife."

"Maura it's natural to get emotional. You're getting married... to Jane! She's an incredible woman. Very loyal and protective of you. That night she stood up to me, I caught a glimpse of her love for you in her eyes. I knew right then she was the one for you. I'm just a little surprised it took you both so long."

"Thank you. It means a lot that you support Jane and I." She managed to get out clearly after wiping away her tears.

* * *

The next day was time for a part of the planning Jane was most excited for. The food. Maura invited Cailin because she remembered she jokingly said she wanted to be there for that. Though Cailin was kidding, she felt honored that Maura wanted her to be apart of the wedding at all.

The group stepped into the building and the amazing aroma filled their noses instantly. Jane made a small moan and was almost at the point of drooling.

They were approached by the manager and informed her of the appointment.

"Oh, yes of course. We have a private section set up for you all over there." She kindly said as she gestured across the room. "You can have a seat now and we can get started in a few minutes. We've already discussed your basic idea of what you'd like, so your waiter will bring the first round out shortly." The woman walked away after a thanks from the trio.

It was right before the first of the food came out that Maura asked her younger half sister something very important.

"Cailin, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor."

"Wow, really?" at Maura's nod she continued. "I'd love to. Of course I will. Thanks, Maura. This is really sweet and nice of you."

After a big hug, Maura was about to speak again until a certain dark haired detective ruined the heartwarming moment when her stomach ferociously growled, almost like a lion.

The two siblings shot her a look, Jane turned a bright shade of red and smiled apologetically. Then Maura started to giggle, which sent a chain reaction and caused all three to laugh loudly. All thankful for the perfect timing, especially Jane, the first of the food arrived.

After several different types of various meats, pastas, and salads... All 5 star quality, they were stuffed. Even Jane. They took a much needed break.

"Damn, that was incredible. I almost never wanna eat again!" Jane rubbed her stomach.

"I liked everything to be honest, so I'm fine with whatever you guys pick. What are your favorites?" Cailin asked, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"I agree, everything was delicious. I'm not sure what I like most. Jane, what do you think?"

"How about everything?" Jane said seriously.

"Well... We can't have everything."

"I've got everything. I'm looking right at her."

Cailin made a fake gag noise. "Ugh, what happened to Detective McBadass?"

"Hey! She's still here, just incredibly head over heels in love." Jane said as she leaned over to kiss Maura.

After a few moments Jane spoke again. "I don't know about you guys, but the baked cod steak was the best. That filet mignon wasn't bad either."

"Oh I know!" Cailin gushed. "How about the shrimp? Perfection!"

"The chicken was exceptional as well." Maura says after wiping her lips with a napkin.

Dessert was brought out shortly after. There wasn't much to try since the cake would be the primary dessert choice. Alcohol wasn't necessary to taste since both women knew what they wanted already.

In the end they decided they could have a 6 course dinner. They managed to narrow down their favorites and were happy they got one more part of the wedding taken care of. Now they just needed to finalize the location.

They had a few places in mind. Once back home and in bed, Maura asked Jane if she really wanted to get married at Fenway. She had the money and then some to pull it off. Jane was touched Maura would even ask. She really did still like the idea, but she wanted a piece of Maura in the decision.

"Don't let me choose that all by myself. We should pick somewhere we both love."

"Jane, I love Fenway. I love it so much because it reminds me of you. How passionate you can be. If we get married there, it'll make me just as happy as you. When I fell in love with you, I fell in love with _all_ of you, including your love of the Red Sox and Fenway. Please don't feel guilty that if we get marred there, it'll be your decision, not mine. It's both of ours. The moment you told me your wedding fantasy, I fell in love with all of it."

"All of it, eh? You laughed at my choice of outfit!"

"Hey, c'mon. I just said it wasn't elegant. That doesn't mean I didn't like it. I actually love it. Because it's so _you_. And because I love you, I'll love anything that you'd wear. We've already done the food part, so we can't have the footlong hotdogs and frozen lemonade. When we leave the guests can still throw peanuts at us if you want."

"You really wanna get married at Fenway?!"

Maura smiled brightly and nodded.

"I love you." Jane said in complete awe.

"I love you more."

* * *

**No way I'd kill Angela or Cavanaugh... doesn't mean I won't put these characters through the wringer! At least I didn't leave you with another cliffhanger this time.**

**Oh and I have absolutely no idea how to play chess, by the way. So you have google to thank for my wording.**

**A lot of fanfics have Lucky Charms as Jane's favorite cereal. Cocoa Puffs are mine, so I wanted to make it Jane's too. Yep.**

**I don't know much about weddings, but I do know that a 6 course meal isn't entirely uncommon. Writing that part has made me very hungry now... **

**And yes. I'm going with Fenway. I actually think that's a really cool idea. **

**Any guesses on what Frankie suggested for Jane to wear?**

**Sorry so much time passes in this chapter. That's just because I didn't really have anything interesting to write. Don't worry, this story is far from over! Not to spoil anything, but the wedding and honeymoon will span out for a little while! I hope you'll still stick with me after this. In a bit of a funk right now, but it'll pass. Hope the big chapter makes up for it.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**I'm so so sorry for going all MIA on you guys. It's been a crazy couple weeks. Didn't mean to be away for so long. I know I've gone nuts waiting for updates for the stories I've been reading. Forgive me? I miss the daily updates, so I'll try and get back to that. :) **

**Hope you all had a great holiday! I celebrate Thanksgiving, but out of respect I say holiday cuz not everyone celebrates the same thing. Whatever the case, I hope you all had a good time. **

**Damn... 5,000 words?! I think I'm kinda liking the longer chapters... How about you guys? **

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 11

Over the course of the next couple months, they hammered out all the details. Jane still couldn't believe she's marrying Maura at Fenway. Maura truly wanted to be married there too.

The detective insisted she pay for more than half of the wedding, if not the whole thing. She didn't want Maura to pay for anything. Jane felt guilty she didn't have as much money as her fiancé. She had some money saved up in her bank account that piled up over the years, which was why she was able to afford such a nice ring. She wanted to use the rest of it to pay for the wedding. Maura, however, had more money than she knew what to do with. Jane just did ok when she was on her own. She felt uncomfortable not being able to provide for Maura herself. This led to their first semi fight as a couple.

"I just... feel bad. I want to do something for you. You always do things for us." Jane said, full of guilt and worry. But also pride.

"I do those things because I love all of you, and you do things for me all the time anyway."

"I know... I just don't want to feel like a mooch."

"Jane, you could never be a 'mooch' I respect and appreciate you wanting to do all of this for me, but know I want to as well. We take care of each other. That's what marriage is. Equality. It wouldn't be much of a marriage without it." Maura kissed Jane's forehead and wrapped her arms around her for a big hug and let go. "Besides, you help pay the monthly bills anyway. Why not let me help pay for some of the wedding? We should do this together, the day is about both of us. Not just me."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Maura smiled.

"Yes you are, Dr. Humble!" Jane joked right back.

"There's something else..." She said, suddenly a little nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well since we're getting married, what's mine is yours. Officially and legally. That means you'll have access to my bank accounts, money from the Isles Foundation... I know you won't want to use it given how uncomfortable you are with large amounts of money, but if there was ever a time you really needed something and didn't have the money for it, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I trust that you will accept this, you said you love me. I know this side of me may take getting used to, but that's a side I want you to love as well."

"Does this mean I can buy Walter the thoroughbred?"

"You can buy whatever you want. I'm not sure where we'll fit Walter, I may have to give him one of the guest bedrooms..."

"Think of how awesome we'd look together making arrests!"

"So are we ok? About money I mean? Budget and boundaries set fairly?"

"Yeah. But if I ever need to use your money..." Maura cleared her throat "I mean, _our_ money... I wanna talk to you about it first. I don't wanna buy super expensive things or anything, but I just want to run things by you. Does that sound fair?"

"I think I can agree to that. I'm glad we got that settled."

"I think we've been nailing this whole communication thing. I still can't believe we're finally getting married." Jane said very excited.

"Me too. I honestly didn't think it would happen. I'm glad we admitted our feelings. Could you imagine the horrible dates we'd be on right now distracting ourselves from each other?" Maura shivered.

"Ugh... I know. How did I ever put up with them?"

"Well Jorge wasn't so bad..." Maura teased.

Dead panned, Jane said rolling her eyes "Oh no, he was _great_."

Just then, Angela came bustling into the kitchen. "Hey girls. I just stopped by before your morning run to ask about the wedding. I wanna make sure everything is just right. Details and what not. Don't wanna forget anything. Doing something last minute is bound to drive you two crazy, especially on your big day."

"I'm pretty sure we got everything, Ma. What we're wearing, invitations and the guest list, music, food, location, honeymoon... What else is there?"

"What have you two decided about vows?"

"Definitely doing our own. We want everyone to know how much we love each other in our own words."

"That's so sweet... To think just 10 months ago you two were too stubborn to tell each other how you feel. Now look where you're at!"

With literally every possible detail finalized and taken care of, all that was left to do for the wedding was to wait. Jane hated waiting. She was so impatient that usually Maura would get annoyed, but now she's actually a little impatient herself.

* * *

Now the wedding was only a few days away... It was time for the bachelorette parties.

Jane's 'groomsmen' took her to a strip club for teasing purposes of course... while Angela, Constance, Hope and the bridesmaids took Maura to a spa.

"So because I'm marrying a woman, you guys naturally had to bring me here?"

"Come on Janie, we're gonna have fun. Plus, think of all the hot chicks!" Frankie teased his big sister.

"Jackass. I'm not getting out of this, am I?" She says, already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" the men simultaneously answered.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

Once inside the club, they were led to a large table with leather chairs. As Jane sat down, she thought to herself _'Wow this is sooo damn cozy. Free food and all the booze I can manage? Maybe I can suffer through this night...'_

"I gotta hit the men's room. Be right back." Frost said as he stood up.

Korsak quickly distracted Jane. "So what's Maura doing right now?"

"She's at some spa she's been dying to go to." the detective smiled, wondering if Maura was thinking about her too.

"Aw, you miss your fiancé?"

"Shut up." It was obvious she did, admitting it wasn't necessary.

Her younger partner walked back a minute later, with a wide grin on his face.

"Barold Frost! What are you up to?" His partner was instantly very suspicious, but she didn't have to wonder too long. A redhead wearing barely anything came over to the group.

Jane's eyes went wide, before she could protest anything, the woman grinned knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Here, sugar. First shot's on the house. Congrats."

"Um... Thanks."

The men snickered at Jane's bewildered expression as the stripper handed her a glass of tequila, she winked and walked away. Jane looked over at the guys and knew.

"You did that on purpose!"

They all knew Jane would never want a lap dance, but making her think she was getting one was worth it. Her face was priceless. Eventually Jane joined in on their laughter. After it died down, her youngest brother spoke.

"Seriously Jane, we're all really happy for you. Maura's a great person. We're glad you found each other. If you two hadn't admitted things when you did, we were about ready to set up an intervention. Lock you two in a room until either of you said it first." Tommy said as the others agreed.

"Thanks, you guys."

The group raised their first of many shot glasses in a toast, to Jane and Maura. As the night wore on, Jane became more relaxed and not as uncomfortable.

_At Rilassamento's_

"Oh... That felt amazing! These people have magic fingers. Now I know why you wanted to come here, Maura." Angela commented to her soon to be daughter in law, after the masseuse worked on her shoulders.

The honey blonde sipped on her martini and responded "Oh yes, I'm going to have to bring Jane here one of these days. She'll love it. With all of our jobs we really need to unwind sometimes."

All the women mmmhmm'd in agreement. Despite different professions, they could all relate with how stressful work can be. Each of them had felt as if they were in heaven. All relaxed into the sweet soothing combination of massages and alcohol.

Getting a little tipsy, some felt brave enough to ask Maura embarrassing questions just to see her blush.

"What's Jane like?"

"Well you've met her, so I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Susie giggled as her fellow bridesmaid clarified "What's Jane like _in bed_? Come on, we're all adults here!"

Though Angela or Constance did not want to hear about their daughters sex lives, they had to silently admit Maura's slight blush was funny.

"You are blunt as ever, aren't you Renee? How does Jack put up with you?" She smiled wryly.

Maura's old BCU college buddy, whom flown in from DC last week for the wedding, laughed at her friend.

"Some people never change... And are we avoiding the subject Maura?"

"I suppose this kind of questioning is customary at these kind of events? Ok..." She gave a brief recap of their first time, as non-explicitly as possible. How passionate and wild, yet tender and romantic, Jane was. Even though their first time together was the best either had ever had, each time they did it, it only got better.

The whole room gasped in mock shock at some parts and made _oooo_ sounds, which everyone laughed at, including Maura.

Next up was another friend of Maura's from BCU, Annie. She wasn't as blunt and straight forward as Renee, but she was still up to the task of teasing the good doctor.

"You tell her all those crazy stories from our college days? We were pretty wild kids back then!"

"A few, yes."

"Does your cop fiancé know about your near incarceration?"

Of course the rest of the group wanted to hear about this. Some knew, but a few didn't.

"What?! When was this?" Hope asked with a devious smile, definitely intrigued to hear the story. She couldn't believe Maura of all people would be involved in something that would result in a near arrest.

"I actually did tell Jane. She of course thought it was hysterical. I was protesting budget cuts at school and rode horseback... Nude. I was taken in by campus security, they threatened me with expulsion and were going to charge me with public indecency, but nothing ever came of it. I think they were only trying to scare me, and it worked. I was on my best behavior until I graduated."

Cailin laughed at her big sister's story. "Wow... I never knew you had such a rebellious side!"

The rest of the night was filled with the funniest stories throughout all of their lives. Each one got funnier than the last. The increase of alcohol may have had something to do with it.

At almost 4 am, everyone was home, either transported by cab or designated driver. Maura and Angela were home first, who plopped onto the couch, borderline drunk. Meanwhile, Jane was a little worse off. She wasn't sloppy of course, but not exactly sober either. Angela was exhausted from the alcohol, so she said goodnight and made her way over to the guest house. She fell into a deep sleep, luckily she had the next day off. She definitely planned to sleep in.

Tommy volunteered to drive Jane and all the groomsmen to their homes, since he never touched a drop of alcohol since the day he ran over Father Crowley. He pulled up in front of Jane and Maura's place, his sister got out and incoherently mumbled a thank you. She sauntered up to the house and opened the door. Seeing that she was safely inside, Tommy laughed as he drove off, with a sleeping Frost and Frankie in the back seat.

She startled Maura when she came stumbling through the door. "Oh h-hey Jane. Did... did you have fun?" She tried to get up, but was unsuccessful when the room got blurry.

Jane looked around... Then found 'Maura'

She walked over to Frost and Korsak's get well present from when she shot herself and gave it a big hug. "I had _sooo_ much fun Maura. Wish you were there. I missed you so fucking much."

Giggling, Maura went along with it. Not wanting Jane to ever forget this, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. Not that she'd ever share it with anyone, but it was too hilarious not to take a pic. "I missed you too Jane..." She said, biting her lip.

"Maur... I think I'm gonna lie down. I'm really tired. Join me for some snuggling and sexy time when you're done with... Well... Whatever. Love you!" She gave the dummy a quick kiss and went to the bedroom, sprawling her entire body out starfish style on the bed, leaving no room for Maura.

"Oh my god... That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Maura said to herself, cracking up.

After a few minutes and some sips of water to help sober her up enough to walk straight, Maura went to bed. As she entered the bedroom, another sight made her giggle...

Jane was halfway rolled off the bed, snoring. Not even out of her clothes. Maura took Jane's shoes off and pulled the upper half of her body off the side of the bed all the way on. She put the blankets over them and joined Jane in her deep slumber.

* * *

Morning found Jane in the kitchen with a headache. Light bothered her eyes so she wore sunglasses indoors. Luckily she wasn't too hungover she got sick. Maura wasn't feeling ill in any way.

"So, Jane... Would you like to talk about your infidelity last night?"

"What?! I didn't... I would never cheat on you! Why would you think that?"

"I actually have a picture to prove it... I must say I'm a little disappointed, you could've done much better. Not very attractive." She said trying to hold back laughter and remain serious as she pulled up the pic on her phone.

"Lemme see that... Oh god. Oh no... No. I didn't!" Jane gasped in disbelief as Maura laughed. "I can't believe I did that. I didn't think I was _that_ drunk. I could've sworn I remembered everything last night. I came home and there you were, asking me about my night or something. I gave you a kiss goodnight... oh shit. I didn't kiss the dummy did I?!"

"Oh yes. Swipe to the next photo..."

Gulping, Jane did as she was told.

"Oh my god! You must've been dying of laughter... How- how did I not know the difference?! I remember talking to you. Little fuzzy on that..."

"I had a lot to drink as well. I could barely stand! My speech was a little slurred too I think."

"We gotta have another night like this together. It was really fun... Don't get too many of those nights cuz of work. The pics are kinda funny to be honest. I can never ever show anyone, though. Especially people at work. I would have to quit my job and move to another country!"

"Can I come with if that ever happens?" Maura joked.

"Sure... Hey, you wanna go on one last date tonight before we're married? I mean, not that we won't go on dates when we're married. I just figured... Well. You know what I mean."

"I'd love to. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes, but it won't top a proposal though."

"I'm sure whatever it is will be wonderful because you picked it. Can you do me one favor?"

"Name it."

"Please tell me what to wear, I was frantic last time. I don't think I can do that again."

"Ok, ok... Something simple. A t-shirt and jeans. That sound good?" Jane chuckled.

"Anything with you is good."

Later that day, Jane bought what she needed and went to pick up some flowers. Arriving back home, Maura was on the couch, excited and ready to go. She was wearing one of Jane's Property of BPD shirts and her favorite pair of jeans. "Wow Maura... You look great. Here, these are for you."

"Thanks Jane, you look great, too." Maura said as she took in Jane's outfit. A simple plain tee covered by a thin leather jacket Maura bought for her one year and skinny jeans. Even though they were dressed plainly, they made their outfits wildly sexy.

"So, is tonight a surprise or will you tell me this time? I'm not quite sure I can take the suspense."

"It's funny you should say that..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but that's all you get."

The drive to the movies was full of questions for hints, but Jane wouldn't budge. Then they finally arrived, much to Maura's relief.

"It's classic night at the movies. They're playing Halloween IV... The one we watched that night last year. We fell asleep after watching it and kissed for the first time. I thought it be great to see the movie again that sort of brought us together."

"So that's what you meant earlier when I said suspenseful... Didn't I say that about the movie that night? This a great idea! I always did appreciate it more, seeing as it was kind of catalyst for pushing us in the right direction. If we watched a different movie, we may have had different conversations and fell asleep somewhere other than the couch and not have woken up how we did."

"Yup. I thought you might like this. C'mon, let's get inside before it starts, I wanna get good seats."

"Hey Jane! Maura!"

Both women groaned inwardly at the sound of a familiar voice shouting from a distance.

Putting on forced smiles, Jane spoke first. "Hey Giovanni."

"Sup you two? Both looking hot as ever."

"Giovanni, how are you?" Maura asked, having more patience than Jane and wanting to be polite.

"Doing great. Listen, heard you's two are getting married soon. Congrats!"

Genuinely happy, Jane and Maura responded at the same time "Thank you."

"Well since you two are getting hitched, if you wanna ya know... Before." Insinuating a threesome for the millionth time, hand gesturing between the three of them.

"No thanks, G. We're good. Great seeing you, but we've got a movie to catch." Jane said through gritted teeth, she put her arm around Maura's waist.

"Bye Giovanni!" Maura said as she left with Jane.

"Bye you two." He smiled, but turned his attention to a young woman who walked by. "And hello..."

"Ugh... He never quits, does he? Well maybe once we're finally married he'll get off our backs with that stuff."

"I'll admit he is quite persistent. Though I used to love when he was around us."

"Why?!" Jane scoffed.

"Because we faked a relationship. Usually holding each other close, like this. I'm just glad I can do it for real and kiss you, like _this_..." Maura murmured, pressing her lips against Jane's.

"I actually liked it for that reason too." Jane admitted once they broke the kiss.

They settled into the movie and Maura didn't ask any questions or point out the improbabilities. She was enjoying it just as much as Jane, who had her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and cuddling.

When the movie was over, the two walked back to the car holding hands.

"We should have a marathon of those movies. I really enjoy them." Maura said.

"I do too. We should also have a night for your documentaries. I sort of liked that one about fossils. It was kind of cool." Not an ounce of sarcasm.

"Really? So you actually do like my 'boring' documentaries?"

"Some can be really put you in such a deep sleep coma boring, but I actually like a few. I learn some neat stuff. Still not as good as your Googlemouth. Now _that's_ where I love getting my info."

"Jane, it's physically impossible for a television program or movie to put you in a coma."

"Clearly you didn't see the 'movies' they played in some of my classes back when I was in school."

"Thank you for a great night. I enjoyed it. But right now I want to get back home and make love to you all night long. I want to squeeze in as much time with you as possible."

"Not that I'm arguing, but why the rush?"

"We are following tradition and not seeing each other before our wedding, remember? I'm staying with my mother at her place tomorrow night. So that only leaves us tonight to make love as just fiancés."

"Didn't think of it like that. Makes it all seem so real."

"I know. I can hardly wait."

"Me too. I can't wait to call you my wife. Been dreaming of it since we met. I've said it before and I'll say it again... I always knew you were the one."

"You're the one for me too... Let's hurry home before I rip your clothes off in the car. I do not want to chance Giovanni walking by on that!"

Jane didn't need to hear any more. They rushed to the car and Jane flicked on the sirens. Maura would usually admonish Jane on abusing her power, but she was far too aroused to care. They were home within minutes.

"Jane, what would you say to a threesome?"

"Wha-" Jane was against the idea, she didn't want to share her Maura.

Then Maura pointed to the dummy Jane hugged and kissed last night. "You seemed rather fond of it, I saw you two kissing..."

"Oh haha... Actually, that was pretty funny. My sense of humor is rubbing off on you." Jane laughed loudly at Maura's joke.

"Not the only thing rubbing on me of yours I hope..." Replied a winking Maura.

Jane didn't even answer and just crashed her lips into Maura's. They made their way into the bedroom and made love one, or seven... last times before they were to become wife and wife.

* * *

They spent practically the whole day holding each other. Holding hands or cuddling on the couch. It was time for Maura get ready to leave when Constance called to say she was on her way to pick her up. She got up but Jane pulled her down, making her sit on her lap. She rested her forehead against her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go."

"Jane, we'll see each other tomorrow. I promise."

"I know. But I hate being away from you. Even if it's just for a few minutes. You're my other half, I'll always need you. You're my reason for everything I do. But... If I have to stay away for just one night to officially make you mine forever tomorrow, then the pain will be worth it."

"Jane, don't make me cry."

"What I say?"

"You know... It baffles me how much you love me. To hear it, makes my heart beat faster than a trochilidae."

"Sounds like some kind of armadillo."

"It's a hummingbird."

"Coulda just said that."

"Did you know that the word trochilidae comes from the Greek word trochilos, meaning 'a small bird.' It's actually one of the smallest species of birds."

"You're not helping. You're making it worse." At Maura's confused face, Jane clarified "Your Google talk. That right there is why it's gonna be so hard to let go of you in a few minutes. So judging by your earlier words, I take it a truck-a-day's heart beats really fast?"

"Trochilidae. That's something that will make it hard for me to leave as well. I love how you re-pronounce my words. And their heartbeat ranges anywhere from 500 to just over a thousand beats per minute. It varies."

"Wow, I make your heart go faster than that?" She teased, she knew it wasn't possible of course.

"Every moment I look at you. The butterflies in my stomach do nothing to counteract it either. In fact, they will be much stronger tomorrow when I see you for the first time."

Jane started to get teary eyed. Only Maura could do that to badass Jane Rizzoli. It was a gift.

Seeing a single tear fall from Jane's eye and roll down her cheek, Maura wiped it away. She gently kissed Jane one last time before she removed Jane's hands from her hips.

"I hear my mother's car out front. I've got to go. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'll be the one in white... Right?"

She just laughed. Though her dress was white, she still gave no indication whatsoever about her dress to Jane.

Just as she grabbed her night bag and put her hand on the door knob, Jane pinned her against the door and kissed her fervently. They ended the kiss even though neither wanted to. Jane whispered in her ear "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Better get going. You've got a wedding to attend tomorrow."

Jane opened the door and lightly smacked Maura's ass and watched her get into her mother's car.

With the way the two acted, you'd think they were saying goodbye and not seeing each other for months. They were that in love.

Neither woman got much sleep that night. Angela came over from the guest house and tried to make Jane something to get her to sleep. She made her daughter a turkey sandwich, they always made Jane tired. It worked like a charm, though Jane was already exhausted. The sandwich gave her the allusion and persuasion to give in to sleep. She fell asleep holding Maura's pillow, inhaling her scent.

Across town in her mother's home, Maura had similar trouble sleeping. After a loving mother daughter talk, Constance said it was time to get some sleep. Though Maura was tired she couldn't. She was too excited. Her mother said maybe some warm tea will do the trick. She drank the tea, but it didn't help. The honey blonde laid in bed, meditating while thinking of Jane. She fell asleep with her love on her mind. Even with Jane not there physically, she still managed to help her.

* * *

**The guys know Jane only has eyes for Maura, but they just had to bring her there. Besides, no one could ever compare to Maura. Other than Jane, she's the hottest woman on the planet! So have no fears about Jane checking out women. Also, the guys would never force her to stay there if she really wanted to leave. Jane knew she would have a good time with her friends and family regardless of where she's at. So she just decided to let this slide. I also didn't feel the need to write every last detail and conversation. Hope I explained everything well enough.**

**Rilassamento means "Relaxation" in Italian. At least that's what Google translate told me... I thought it would make the spa sound really fancy. I'm not quite sure on the legality of serving alcohol at spa's... But in certain places they do. Even if they didn't, "Rilassamento's" does. ;) **

**Oh and the whole story about Maura almost getting arrested was inspired by the story she told Dennis in episode 3x03. She didn't say much about it, so I decided to expand upon that a little bit... Obviously. **

**How could I write a fanfic and _not_ put Giovanni in it? I love that goofball. **

******Hope this chapter was full of laughs for you guys!**

**Super mega virtual high five to anyone who catches the tiny microscopic reference to another show I made. If you're a big a fan as I am, you just might notice. My bio on here has a _small_ hint.**

**The big day is in the next chapter. Currently working on the vows part. Really difficult!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun.**

**Seriously, is that disclaimer even needed? It's obvious I don't own R&I. **

**So this was supposed to be posted a few days ago, on Christmas, but my internet sucks. Every time I tried log in to update, I kept getting some server error or something. Don't know if there was a site problem, or my computer sucks. Probably my computer. Again, sorry it's been a while. Time flies very fast for me, so if longer than a week goes by, badger the hell out me. **

**A smidge shorter than last time. Would you rather have a short chapter, or none at all? Yeah, me too. XD**

**T****hanks to the new people who have followed and favorited the story, and me. **

**I am in a freaking fantastic mood, which like... never happens. Angie Harmon actually noticed me on Twitter! Did I have a fangirl freakout? Um, _yeah_. It's Angie freaking Harmon. I haven't been able to wipe the grin off my since. Best Christmas present ever! **

**Whatever holiday you may celebrate, I hope you all had a great one. Stay safe and warm! **

**No beta. Any mistakes, if any, are mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Dreams Become Reality Ch. 12

Morning came and both women's internal alarm clocks woke them, not needing the real ones they had set. Excitement was clearly evident among the two.

After showering and putting on some clothes, they headed over to Fenway stadium. It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in sight. Of course Maura checked the weather ahead of time, but that didn't stop the bride to be from worrying. Jane was, too. But they had nothing to worry about. Mother Nature knew better than to rain on their wedding day. Jane may have a temper, but Maura's was worse when it came to her Jane. She wasn't a bridezilla, but she wanted her and Jane's day to be perfect.

Being Boston's hero Detective and the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts, there's bound to be some press for this kind of thing. They didn't make any grand public announcements or anything, but they "accidentally" let a false wedding date leak, so they weren't bombarded on their actual day. It made everything much easier for the two women, not having to deal with that. Amazingly enough, Maura never broke out in hives about it. It wasn't like the press and paparazzi were just lining up everywhere they went or staked outside their home, but if they were ever asked by a reporter or anyone in general who wasn't invited, they were given a false date. What made them feel even better than not having too much attention, was the fact that the attention they did get, was all good. No hate at all. It seemed the people of Boston were really happy for the couple, too.

As Jane was getting dressed, Angela knocked on the door to her room, coming in after her daughter gave the ok. "Oh, Jane. You look amazing. My baby is getting married."

"Ma, please. I just did my makeup. You're gonna make me cry."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" She sniffled. "Let me do your hair, a mother loves this kind of bonding moment."

Jane let her. "Have you talked to Maura at all?" She missed her so much already, but since she couldn't see her yet, she had to make do with just hearing about her. It wasn't the same, but it was enough for now.

"I have. She's with Constance. Doing the same as you. I can't wait until you see each other. She's doesn't know what you're wearing, does she?"

"No... only you, me, and Frankie do. She knows I went dress shopping with you and Frankie, so she probably thinks I'm wearing one."

"I'm really impressed with you, honey."

"Well I'm a detective. I've been undercover before, too. So I'm good at keeping things a secret."

"No, I mean not a single knot is in your hair!" She laughed.

Jane cackled along with her mother. "Should I take that as a compliment?" She wasn't offended by the remark, but couldn't help joke with her.

"Of course. But with what you said too. I know I've said it before, but I'm telling you again. I'm so very proud of you. You're a wonderful person and an amazing detective. Maura's a lucky woman. So are you. You know how I love her as my own. I think the world of her, just like I do of you. I love you both very much."

"Thanks, Ma. Maura and I love you, too."

"I'm gonna miss you two while you're away..." Sniffling slightly.

"I know, Ma. It's not forever though. We'll be back before you know it."

They talked until Jane's wild mane was tamed and pulled up and back, showing off her beautiful face. Jane couldn't help but smile at the mirror. She was far from being a vain woman, but in this moment she loved how she looked.

Just then Frankie knocked on the door. He made a big show of shielding his eyes with his hand as he entered the room.

"Are you decent?"

Jane chuckled. "Yep."

Dropping his hand, he looked at his big sister. "Wow, Janie. You look amazing."

"Thanks, lil bro. That tux looks great on you."

"Thanks. Came in to tell ya everything's right on schedule and good to go. We're ready for you out there."

"I'm ready. Been ready for this for years."

The brunette looked around the room one final time to make sure nothing was forgotten and took a deep breath.

* * *

The three made their exit and Angela pulled Jane into a monster hug before she went over to her seat.

It was finally time. Jane made her way to home plate. Everyone on both sides of the families shifted in their seats as they heard music begin to play. Never a fan of attention, Jane kept her thoughts solely on Maura as she walked. She stepped over home plate, took her place, and turned.

Frankie and Cailin walked arm in arm and parted ways once they got to where Jane was. Her little brother stood beside her and patted her shoulder. She smiled and turned her head as the next two came out. Tommy walked down with Susie, followed by Korsak who escorted Annie. Last but not least was Frost and Renee.

As everyone stood where they were supposed to be, the music changed, announcing Maura's entrance.

She slowly walked, flowers in hand, out into Jane's line of sight. Both of their jaws dropped as they saw what the other was wearing.

Maura, in her elegant and outrageously beautiful white dress, kept walking. It was the dress she always dreamt of. But better. It was silk charmeuse, only without the 20 foot train. Maura still looked incredible. Literally breathtaking, because Jane forgot how to. Maura couldn't tear her eyes away from Jane even if she tried, her pace remained calm and steady. She wasn't sure how. She felt frozen. Her mind willed her to Jane.

Jane was wearing her BPD dress uniform. Maura had only seen her wear it once before, and thought it made her look incredible. Jane was grateful Frankie suggested it, knowing his big sister wouldn't like wearing a dress. It was also great because she knew how much Maura had loved her in it. It was different from what she wore the night of her ceremony a couple years back. This was far better. It showed Jane's beauty, heroism, and strength all in one. And it certainly didn't make her look like a man as Jane thought the other one did.

Maura was finally where Jane stood, their eyes never leaving the others since Maura first came into view. She handed her flowers to Cailin. They took hold of each other's hands and everyone sat down in their chairs.

Unable to resist, Jane leaned in to kiss Maura's cheek. She whispered in her ear "You look so beautiful."

Maura's smile grew even wider. "Thank you, Jane. So do you."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Jane and Maura..." their officiator began.

They were gazing at each other when Jane heard the minister say "If you should find reason why these two lovely ladies should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jane gave her biggest death glare of all time to the crowd. No one said a word of course.

She returned her gaze to Maura, both getting lost in each other's eyes and not realizing how much time had passed. They were already at the vows part before they knew it.

"Jane... Jane?" The minister said.

After a nudging from Frankie, Jane snapped out of her trance and looked around.

"Huh, what?" Forgetting where she was almost.

"Your vows."

A small laughter went through the crowd, and a slight giggle from Maura, who was just as lost as Jane was until she looked away.

With an embarrassed and apologetic smile, Jane proceeded to recite her vows... Which she memorized weeks ago. It was all from the heart.

"Maura... When we first met, I was instantly drawn to you. Everyone knows how bossy I can be, but you weren't afraid to challenge me. You're the only one who can get me out of my comfort zone. Get me to try new things I might have been scared to before. You've made me a better person. Giving me courage to be myself without fear of what others think. You're so unbelievably smart, Einstein could've learned a thing or two from ya. I love how strong you can be for the sake of others, how much you're willing to do for someone. That's why I swear I'll tell you everyday for the rest of our lives how thoughtful, strong, intelligent, and beautiful you are. I'm honored you're going to be my wife. I was always hesitant about where life would take me, but with you by my side, I look forward to it. I promise I will always be there for you, through the good and bad. I love you Maura... Oh, and I promise I'll try and remember to call Bass a tortoise, not a turtle." Chuckling lightly through tears, though she didn't let them fall.

Maura was almost crying, but laughed at the last part of Jane's vows. _'Crap! How the hell can I even compare to that?!'_ She thought.

"Beautifully put Jane. Now you, Maura."

She breathed in and out, smiling at Jane before beginning.

"Jane, you have such a big heart. I will be forever grateful you opened it up to me. Before we became friends, I didn't belong anywhere, I didn't know my place in the world. My reason to exist. Sure I had some friends, but I always felt something was missing. I didn't know it yet, but it was you. I missed something I didn't even have yet. We are meant to be and fit together perfectly. You also bring out the best in me. You and your family welcomed me with open arms and made me feel apart of it. You accept me for who I am, quirks and all. We brought our two different worlds together and created our own. Making it from the best of ours. I love what we share together. I promise to stand with you forever and create many more wonderful memories. I also swear to be there through the good and bad, because I wouldn't want to be any where else. You are where I belong. I've found my place in the world. I love you so much, Jane."

They exchanged rings, and after a few more words, he finally said... "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may both kiss the bride."

And so they did. They were already kissing before the minister had time to finish his sentence. It was full of love and passion. Both gently, yet with urgency, grasped the other by the back of their neck, pulling each other in. Kissing for almost a full minute, someone from one of the families whistled loudly, causing them to break from it and laugh. Jane brought Maura to her lips for a quick gentle peck and smiled into the kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very happy to introduce you to Mrs. and Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles!"

Jane thought if the stadium was full and everyone cheered their absolute loudest, it still couldn't be as loud as the two families before them. They both wanted a relatively small wedding, so there were only around 50 guests. But they sure had a set of lungs on them!

The two were on cloud nine. They couldn't be happier. The cheering died down after a few minutes and everyone made their way over to the other side of the field for the reception.

* * *

The best man and maid of honor spoke about their siblings. Cailin was first.

"When Maura and I first met, I wasn't exactly nice to her. But she showed me kindness anyway. She saved my life, literally. Then over the past two years, we've become very close. I couldn't have asked for a better friend and sister. By getting to know Maura, I've gotten to know Jane. We actually get along pretty well, too. I see how they interact. This love is so beautiful and strong, I'm grateful to be a witness to it. I can only hope that one day I'll be lucky enough to have a love half as strong as theirs." She turned to face Jane and Maura, looking them in the eyes. "You two are really wonderful people. I know you'll have a great life together. Wishing you luck isn't necessary, you guys don't need it. To Jane and Maura." She raised her glass of champagne, as did the others, in toast. She wasn't 21 yet, and despite there being several cops and detectives there, Jane let it slide. One glass wouldn't harm anything. Both women stood to hug Cailin.

"Thank you so much, Cailin. That was very beautiful and sweet." Maura said to her younger sister as they embraced. She pulled away from Maura to give Jane a hug as well.

"You hurt my big sister and I'll kick your ass." She whispered in her ear. She was partially kidding, but Jane could still hear the sincerity in the statement. Cailin cared about Maura and wanted her treated like she deserved. Jane smiled, she appreciated her Maura being looked out for.

"Thanks, Cailin."

The three sat back down, and Frankie stood for his toast.

"My whole life I've looked up to Jane. She's helped me become the man I am today. I don't know where I'd be without her. She's always had my back. When it got tough in the academy and I wanted to quit, she was there for me. Encouraging me the whole way. Not once did she give up on me. I could go on about all the other things she does for our family and friends, but I would be here for days. That's the kind of person she is. She'll do just about anything for you. A person like this deserves to be happy and have someone to share their life with. That's why I was so happy when Maura came into our lives. I remember in the very beginning when they started hanging out, Jane had this light in her eyes. Similar to the one she has now. I knew something was special with this one. She talked about her constantly and when I finally met her I knew why. She is just as amazing as Jane is. They're perfect for each other in every way. After all they've been through throughout their lives separately and together, I'm glad they've gotten through it to be right here with each other. Took you both long enough, though! It was obvious from day one they were in love with each other. Now that they're finally here, let's raise our glasses to these two incredible, loving people." Frankie concluded his toast and raised his glass along with the others.

Jane was speechless. She couldn't believe all of what her brother said. She was so moved by it, she actually shed some tears. Not the first time today. After discretely wiping them away with a tissue, she stood with Maura to thank Frankie, like they did with Cailin.

"That was amazing, Frankie. Thank you. I... I don't even know what to say to all that. Just, thank you. Love you, bro."

"Love you too, sis." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her the signature Rizzoli bear hug. He pulled away from her to give them same hug to Maura.

"Thank you, Frankie. That was a lovely heartfelt speech. You've been so kind to me since we've met. You're a wonderful person and extraordinary brother."

"Thanks. You're a great person and sister, too."

With the toasts done, people began to eat their food. It was just as magnificent when Jane, Maura, and Cailin tried it. They all loved each dish. When most finished their food, it was time for the first dance.

Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the makeshift dance floor on the field. The dance was slow, and very romantic. Maura rested her head on Jane's chest, listening to her heart beat again. Her favorite sound in the world.

"We're actually married, I can't believe it. _Finally_. You're my wife, and I'm yours. If this is some dream, I never want to wake up." The smaller woman said quietly as all eyes were on them.

"I have a way to prove you're awake." Before Maura could ask, Jane lifted her gently by the chin and kissed her softly. It wasn't wild since they weren't alone, but both saw fireworks. Could've been the photographer's camera flashing to capture the moment, but for them it was inside. Their stomachs flipped. Their intense feeling of love every time they would touch or kiss would never fade. The tentative kiss ended just as the music did.

They skipped the father daughter dance part, since neither attended. To be honest, neither were really welcome. Maura's father was never around. Jane was still angry at hers. Instead, Jane danced with Korsak and Maura danced with Frankie.

"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to give you advice, but seeing as I'm not qualified..." The older of the pair trailed off in laugh.

Jane looked her partner as they danced. "You'll find someone, Vince. Look at the relationships I've had. None of those worked out because they weren't the one for me. Maura is. I know this is going to work out. You just haven't found the one yet. I have no doubt in my mind that you will."

"Thanks, Janie."

"Don't mention it. So, has anyone caught your eye yet?"

"Actually, yeah. I've been talking Dana again recently. We had coffee together the other week. I think there may be something there. It was just bad timing our first time together. War isn't good for relationships. We moved past that and are headed in a much more positive direction."

"Wow, I'm happy for you. Hope you guys work out this time."

"Hope so, too. I'm really happy for you, too. You've got one great woman."

"I sure do."

Jane smiled over at Maura, who happened to look her way at the same time. The honey blonde turned her attention back to Frankie.

"So what's it like being married to a Rizzoli?" Frankie asked, after seeing the look and smile on Maura's face when she was staring at Jane.

"Good so far."

He laughed. "Glad to hear it."

They talked for the rest of their dance when another song played. Frankie felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jane asked.

Frankie smiled, nodded to both women and stepped away. As the married couple began dancing for the second time, others made their way to the dance floor to join them.

* * *

Once they were done dancing, Jane and Maura got their photos taken. Several by themselves, some with the groomsmen and the bridesmaids, and finally some with their mothers.

Both women walked across to the more empty side of the field, for some alone time. They held each other and watched the sun set.

"Love you, Maur."

"Love you too, Jane."

"This has been the best day of my life."

"Mine too. Tell me some others of yours."

"Most of them involve you. When we met, when we admitted our feelings, when we made love for the first time, when I proposed... Any others involve my career. When I graduated the Academy, got promoted to Detective, and made my way to homicide. But they pale in comparison to you. I take it back... every day spent with you is the best day of my life."

"Oh Jane... You're gonna make me cry again! You are the sweetest most romantic loveable person I've ever met." Maura tearfully replied. She brought her new bride into a quick, but tender, kiss.

"So how about you? Tell me some of your best days."

"Most of mine, if not all, are spent with you as well. I have similar career moments, too. Like when I graduated medical school, or the day I became Chief Medical Examiner. Though our professions can be dangerous at times, I'm glad we chose them. It's what led us to each other. I don't think I would've met you if you became a ballerina or a goalie in the NHL."

"Ha! Maybe not. I would've been a damn fine player, though."

The two continued in their bliss for the next few minutes before they headed back to their families and friends. It was time for them to go soon and leave for their honeymoon.

They went into the room Jane dressed in earlier and both changed into more comfortable clothing for their flight. Luggage was already waiting for them at the airport. As they stripped, Jane couldn't help keeping her hands off of Maura.

"Jane!" She half moaned and warned.

"Not my fault you're so damn gorgeous." She replied, nipping at her wife's neck. Maura turned to face her and couldn't resist pulling Jane into a passionate kiss. They broke from it shortly after, neither really wanting to.

"If you're gonna put that off for now, at least let me help you get dressed?"

"That's all you're going to do?"

"I promise." Though Jane's face displayed a devilish grin.

Maura smirked at the brunette and gave in. She nodded and Jane pressed Maura against the wall, kissing her body the whole way down. Reaching her feet, Maura stepped into the dress in Jane's hands. Very slowly, she began sliding the dress up. She took her time, savoring the glorious body beneath her roaming hands. Once she got to her breasts, she kissed both one last time before she covered them with the dress. Hands on Maura's waist, she pulled her close for another kiss. Neither would ever get enough of that.

"It appears you're still underdressed..." She said, eyeing her detective, glancing up and down Jane's body.

The ME copied Jane's earlier actions by slowly and sensually sliding up and down Jane's body. Helping her into her clothes, they were both finally ready.

"Don't worry sweetie, we have a long flight. As soon as we're in the air, you can take this dress off me and we can have our way with each other." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Jane grinned. "You can count on that. Come on, before I take you in here. Ma will probably be looking for us soon. Don't want her walking in on us. Not a wedding memory I wish to have!"

Chuckling, Maura nodded her head in agreement. The two gathered their things and walked out of the room hand in hand.

As they walked down the halls toward the field where the guests were, Jane brought Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all to Maura, who smiled brightly at Jane for the sweet gesture.

Getting back to where everyone was gathered, they announced they were off for their honeymoon. The women had arranged for Fenway to be rented out for the rest of the night, and made sure everyone knew they could still have a good time after they left. The bar was fully stocked, and the newlyweds arranged several cabs in advance for guests if necessary.

After several tearful goodbyes and hugs, and all wishing them a great honeymoon, Jane and Maura were in their limo and on the way to the airport where the private jet Constance had waiting for them.

Jane slid her hand up and down Maura's leg, going further up each time. She didn't touch her where she wanted, saving that for the flight. The drive wasn't that long and she wanted to take her time with her wife. Maura intertwined her fingers with Jane's. She looked out their tinted window and spoke with high anticipation. "Almost there."

Within 15 minutes they were at Logan International Airport. Both were pleasantly surprised there was little traffic. It seemed everything was finally going right this past year they've been together.

* * *

**Aww, they're finally married! I hope the vows were ok. I don't know if I can edit a chapter once it's posted, but if I can and if someone really wants me to, maybe I will. **

**When I picture what Jane's wearing, it's different from her uniform she wore during her ceremony in 2x01. As for Maura, couldn't really describe the dress any better. Weddings aren't my thing. Did my best though, and that's all that counts I guess! :)**

**Working on another story, but it won't be done for a while. It won't take me away from this story, though. I may not update as often as I'd like, but this entire story has been written. I just have a ton of editing to do. Maybe add a thing or two. **

**So Korsak and Dana... What she did was awful, but I think she genuinely feels bad. Anyway, I think I just like her because she's hysterical in 21 Jump Street. I freaking love that movie! So funny.**

**No one has caught that reference in the last chapter, yet. I mean, it's no big deal, really. I'm just bored and thought this would be a fun little side thing. So I don't spoil it for future readers, I won't post the answer. At least not until someone guesses it, then yeah. It'll probably be in a future author note. Come on, there's a virtual high five in it for you! Think hard. I said it's a reference to another show. My bio on my profile here has a small hint. Could that hint be the name of another show? Hmm... Possibly. Need another hint? Review and I just may give you a massive hint in the next chapter's author's note. **

**Reviews are awesome by the way. Totally not hinting around for that at all... ;)**

**F****eel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


End file.
